Symbiosis
by snipershezz
Summary: Nora never expected to find a ghoul in a cupboard, nor did she think he'd be such a pain in her ass. Life was never easy, but sometimes it's worth it.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:** Charon, Female Sole Survivor, Dogmeat, Strong, Preston Garvey, Shaun, Curie, Robert Joseph MacCready, Frank the Feral, Piper Wright, Cait, Mama Murphy, Sturges, Nick Valentine, Ronnie Shaw, Daisy, Fahrenheit, Kent Connolly, Irma, Doctor Amari, Original Character(s), Female Lone Wanderer.

 **Relationships:** Charon/F!Sole

 **Tags:** Ghoul, Het, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending

 **Warnings:** This story occurs after the main story line is complete so, yeah, spoilers ahoy :)

 **Summary:** Nora never expected to find a ghoul in a cupboard, nor did she think he'd be such a pain in her ass. Life was never easy, but sometimes it's worth it.

 **A/N:** So this is the second in the series I'm writing, this one centres around Nora. Drifter Girl only has a brief appearance of Nora and I really wanted to explore her story more. I saw this prompt while I was working on Edi's story and I had to write it.

A few things; if you haven't read Drifter Girl this story is tied in with it so certain parts won't make much sense, you can find on here :)

Also this will be the first story I've ever posted that I haven't finished writing yet, this will be an ongoing project which I will try to update every week.

 **Part Two in the** ** _Drifter Girl Verse_**

* * *

Injury was a common occurrence for someone like Nora. She seethed quietly to herself, gripping her arm tightly as she searched the bodies of the dead raiders. Sanctuary's guards had gotten wind of a camp not far from the town. Raiders didn't usually stray this far out of the ruins, especially not this close to the second largest, heavily fortified settlement in the Commonwealth.

Nora - being the General of the Minutemen - naturally took her trusty companion Dogmeat and went to investigate. What she found was a sad little shanty town built around a half collapsed house about fifteen minutes walk from the gates of her home. These raiders were either too cocky or incredibly stupid.

Her arm throbbed painfully. _Bastards! It had to be a bloody buckshot, it's going to take hours for me to pick it all out._

She fished around in the leader's pockets, grimacing at the mess she'd made of his head. Her fingers wrapped around a piece of paper, she frowned straightening up and blowing her long blonde hair out of her face, "Maybe it's a password to a safe or something, hey 'Meat?"

The shepherd's ears perked up at his name and his tail wagged gently. He was snuffling at a cupboard door and Nora smirked crookedly at his antics. Returning her attention to the weather paper in her fingers she carefully unfolded it.

 _Serial Number 54968212 – Designation: Charon_

 _This contract signifies the ownership of 54968212. 54968212 designation Charon will provide protection at all costs until death or the contract changes hands. 54968212 will follow any and all orders without question. Hereby giving signature or blood to this contract you will agree to the following terms;_

 _Violence against 54968212 will nullify the contract._

 _Deliberate destruction of the contract will result in 54968212 terminating the contract holder before terminating themselves._

 _The contract is binding. 54968212 cannot be 'let go'. If you wish to terminate, the contract it must exchange hands._

 _Should 54968212 fail in their mission to provide protection the contract will be handed over to the next available officer of the United States Army. If one such person is not available a citizen of the United States of America will suffice until such time as an officer takes over the contract._

 _Should the contract fall into enemy hands, automatic self termination of 54968212 will occur._

 _By signing this contract or contributing your blood, you are binding yourself to the above terms._

 _Signature:_ _General William Powell_

 _Colonel Dexter McCowan_

 _Grey Lockhart_

 _Ahzrukhal_

 _Morganna Nelson_

 _Cutthroat_

"What in the hell?" Nora muttered, staring at the blood smeared page. A small woof and light scratching broke Nora out of her stupor. "What is it 'Meat?" The dog continued to whine and scratch at the cupboard door. Nora frowned. "Back up boy." She tested the handle finding it unlocked. She carefully opened it and what she saw equally terrified her and broke her heart.

A ghoul - simply massive in size - was chained in the cupboard. His body filled the tiny space, yet his leather armour hung off him as if he hadn't been fed in months, bloodied wrists hung above him in shackles. He was on his knees, head hanging forwards as if he no longer had the strength to lift it. Tuffs of long flaming read hair hung down around his face.

"Holy fuck!" Nora breathed, she was rooted to her place in shock. The room was silent save for the quiet breathing of herself and the ghoul signalling - somehow amazingly - he was still clinging to life. Dogmeat whined and snuffled gently at the ghoul's face. Nora's wound throbbed painfully again and she hissed between gritted teeth. The ghoul's head slowly rose up and milky blue eyes blinked blearily at her.

Charon took in the sight before him. A woman, tall and blonde with bright hazel eyes stared at him with a look of absolute shock. A German shepherd stood to her right wagging its tail. Charon blinked slowly. He noted the woman's injured left arm, blood trailing down her forearm to a hand that loosely held -

His curse. A drop of blood slid from her palm, Charon watched the droplet fall, as if in slow motion, onto the piece of paper, sealing his fate again, vaguely he hoped this one would be better than the last.

"For good -" He croaked, his voice hoarse from disuse. "For good or ill -" Black spots danced in his vision. "I serve you."

The ghoul's head slumped forwards and Nora stared. "What just happened?"

Dogmeat tilted his head and whined.

"We've gotta get him back to Sanctuary." Nora stuffed the paper in one of her many pockets and cautiously approached the unconscious ghoul. She inspected the shackles wincing at the amount of dried blood caked around them. "Jesus, these bastards really did a number on you big guy." Nora fished out a screwdriver from her back pocket, pulling a bobby pin out of her hair she unlocked both shackles.

The ghoul slumped forwards knocking her backwards onto her ass. Dogmeat yelped and scrabbled out of the way. Her head hit the ground and she swore viciously as her vision blurred. Nora sighed looking down at the man covering the lower half of her body. "At least you didn't hit your head, not sure you'd survive it in your state." She grunted wiggling out from underneath his massive body. She bent forwards and ducked under one of his arms. Heaving she attempted to life him so she could drag him back to Sanctuary. She got two steps before her legs gave out, she landed on her knees hissing in pain. "Goddamnit!" She placed the ghoul gently on the floor. "You're pretty fuckin' heavy big guy."

Dogmeat pawed a mattress in the corner. Nora looked over at his distractedly. He whined and pawed it again.

"Yeah I know I should've gotten more sleep, but now's not really the time, boy."

Dogmeat huffed loudly, as if sighing at her. He grabbed the mattress between his teeth and dragged it towards her. He dropped it and whined again.

Nora's mind caught up, "Use the mattress to drag him?"

Dogmeat woofed loudly, his tail thumping the dusty wooden floor.

"You're a damn genius! What would I do without you, huh?"

Dogmeat's tail thumped louder, sending small clouds of dust up into the humid air.

Nora chuckled, "Dogs were _not_ this smart before the world went to hell."

His tongue looked out of his mouth, eyes sparkling. She loaded the ghoul onto the mattress fixing him in place with some rope. Looping it around her shoulders she began the short journey back to town.

* * *

It took Nora the better part of an hour to drag the unconscious man back to Sanctuary. The gates came into view and she just about wept in relief. Dogmeat careened off barking loudly to get the attention of anyone who would listen. Preston strode quickly towards her.

"General? What the hell happened?"

Nora grit her teeth slowly putting one foot in front of the other, "Found - him - chained in a - cupboard - raiders -" she panted.

Preston hurriedly took the rope from her, "Shit he's heavy."

Nora leant onto her knees attempting to catch her breath, "No -" she coughed, "no shit."

"Mom! Are you ok?" A lanky young boy ran with bright blonde hair and crystal blue eyes ran up to her.

Nora grinned at her son, "Hey Shaun! Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired."

Preston smiled fondly at the boy, "Shaun, go and find Aunt Curie and tell her to meet us at your house. Get Strong down here to give us a hand."

"No problem Uncle Preston, I'm on it." The boy raced off.

Nora chuckled, shaking her head, "He's getting tall isn't he?"

Preston grinned, "Takes after his mother."

Nora smiled as Shaun reappeared, running down the hill towards them, "Aunt Curie's setting up her equipment, Uncle Strong is -"

"Humans need Strong?"

"-here." Shaun finished.

"Strong would you take him to my house and give him to Curie please?"

"Preston give ghoul to Strong." Preston ducked out from under the rope and Strong picked up the ghoul, mattress and all, and started off towards Nora's house.

Nora turned to Preston, "Thanks Colonel, I'll come and give you the rundown later."

Preston saluted her and Nora grinned, "Yes General!" There was a brief pause, "And Nora?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're back in one piece."

She gave him a jaunty salute that reminded Preston of Hancock. "Thanks."

Nora headed quickly to her house, Strong was just squeezing his way back through her door.

"Human do good. Human is kind." He pat her roughly on the head.

"Thanks Strong."

Shaun giggled from his place at the workbench. Nora rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the boy. He returned the gesture as she headed inside.

"Curie?"

"In here."

Nora ducked into her room. The ghoul was laid out on the bed, shirt removed and IVs already attached to his arm.

"How bad is it?"

"It is not good Nora. He is very badly dehydrated, starved, and I believe his shoulder is dislocated. Possible broken fingers on his left hand and possible fractured ribs. From what I can see he has no internal bleeding which would be our main worry, thankfully I do not have to open him up. The rest of his wound are surface cuts and bruises, some of the wounds are infected. It is surprising he has survived this long, he must be very stubborn."

Nora's face was grave as she looked over the injured ghoul, "Can you save him?"

"There is a very high chance of his survival, we have many supplies. However, I will need radiated water."

Nora leaned out of her window calling out to a passing settler, the man hurried off for buckets.

"Once I have his stabilised I will need to look at your arm."

Nora waved a dismissive hand, "Do what you can for our new friend here. We can worry about me later."

Curie looked at her disapprovingly, but didn't comment on her flippant attitude towards her own health, "Go and clean up General, you look dead on your feet."

"Roger that Doc." Nora dragged herself into the bathroom, then cursed loudly remembering plumbing didn't work like it did 200 years ago. She slowly made her way outside to pump some water and heat it over the fire.

"Need some help doll?"

She looked up to see Nick Valentine standing over her, eyebrow arched high on his synthetic face. "Thanks Nick."

"How're you feeling?" He asked as he lifted another bucket of water over the fire.

"Like hell. Worried, confused, and really bloody tired."

"What's eatin' at ya?" He muttered, lips around a cigarette. Yellow irises found hers as he handed it to her.

"I found this with the leader of that raider gang." She slipped the piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him. Nick squinted through the smoke coming from his own cigarette. Nora wondered fleetingly if that was a human trait left over from the original Nick.

 _The_ _ **human**_ _Nick,_ she corrected herself mentally, _both of them were one of a kind._

"What do you make of that?" She asked.

Nick looked up from the piece of paper, "It looks like an old military contract from your time, but why would a raider keep it? It would be worthless now."

Nora fidgeted, "Unless the person who the contract commands is still alive. I think it's the ghoul's, he woke up briefly when I found him. He said; "For good or ill, I serve you." I didn't sign it though, so I don't know why he said that, but I'm pretty sure he's Charon and this insane piece of paper is his contract."

"That would make sense. That raider wouldn't have had this if it didn't mean anything."

"If that's true and this is his," she gestured to the piece of paper in Nick's hand, "then he's some kind of bodyguard slave."

"And you killed his master."

Nora sighed heavily, "I didn't sign it, so I don't own him thank God. I don't know how to help him though, that contract seems to be completely binding, there's no way for the poor man to be set free.

Nick inspected the paper again, "It seems that you do."

"What?!"

"It says 'or blood'. There's fresh blood on this page." He held it up and sure enough a single drop of blood was blotting out the name 'Cutthroat'.

Nora covered her mouth with a hand and let out a squeak. "Oh my God! Nick what have I done?! I own another person!" She began to pace back and forth. "I shouldn't have looked in that cupboard." She growled.

Nick caught her arm, bringing her into a hug, "You don't mean that doll." He murmured into her hair.

She sighed heavily breathing in the familiar smell of motor oil and coolant, "No I don't."

"Come on. You can have a bath and rest and deal with all this in the morning."

Nora smiled gratefully, her extended family was the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Nora had a mouthful of Sugar Bombs as Curie exited her house. She winced as she looked up at the synth. She had slept on the couch and her neck was killing her.

"The stubborn bastard is awake. How, I do not know, he has had enough Med-X to tranquilize a Brahmin. He is asking for the Smoothskin with the blonde hair."

Nora nodded handing her bowl of Sugar Bombs to a passing settler, "Hold this will ya?" The bewildered man blinked as Nora breezed passed and into the house.

She entered her room slowly, moving around the bed to sit in a chair in the corner, "Hi."

The ghoul stared at her stoically, "Mistress. What happened?"

She winced at the title. She didn't want it, she hadn't asked for this, but everything difficult seemed to effortlessly land in her lap, "Let's _never_ call me that again 'k? My name is Nora and you passed out. You were severely injured so I brought you to Sanctuary. This is my home." She paused letting the information sink in, "I have some questions for you if you wouldn't mind." The ghoul nodded slowly. "Who are you?"

"Your bodyguard."

Nora sighed, she could feel a headache coming on, "Your name?"

"Charon."

"Where are you from?"

"I was born in New Jersey."

"Obviously you're a ghoul. Are you pre-war or post?"

"Pre-war."

"Right so you're as old as me. Well that's refreshing, there's not a lot of people around who are from before." The ghoul's eyes widened, but Nora raised a hand. "I'll explain how that's possible when I'm ready. Where did you come from before you came to the Commonwealth?"

"The Capital Wasteland."

"DC." Nora sighed, where was Edi when you needed her? Maybe this type of contract thing was more common there. Unfortunately picking her brains wasn't an option right now. "Right. I have a friend from there. She's just gone back to visit her family a few weeks ago. Shame she isn't here -" Nora shook her head, "anyway, this is yours?" She held up the contract.

"Yes."

"And this contract? It's binding, no way out?"

"Until one of us is dead or the contract exchanges hands."

Nora stared at the paper, "It says you'll kill anyone who tries to destroy it."

"Yes. That is what I am programmed to do."

Nora frowned, "Programmed? You're not a synth. How exactly are you programmed?"

The ghoul's face was void of any emotion, "You are entitled to my services in combat." He replied, almost mechanically.

Nora blinked, "That's your answer?" Charon simply stared at her. Her mind flew back to watching a perp on the stand. _No comment._ Her eyes narrowed, "Right. That's your way of not answering a question."

The ghoul's lips tugged up in a minute smile, "Yes."

Nora smirked, "Clever. Alright, so Charon, has anyone tried to destroy this?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I am not sure. The contract states it will result in both of our deaths. No one has dared try."

"So, you don't know for _sure_ if your programming will result in you killing me?"

"I would rather not try. You saved my life. I am bound to protect you."

Nora rubbed her forehead, "Damn. Well we'll have to figure something out. I will not own another human being."

"Without the contract exchanging hands you have little choice. Besides, I am a ghoul." He pointed out calmly.

She looked up sharply, "That doesn't make you any less than human." She snapped, he blinked at her. Nora sighed, "Sorry. This is a lot to take in." She paused briefly, "Do you have any questions for me?"

Charon looked surprised that she would even ask him that and internally she raged at whoever did this to him. He stared at her thoughtfully, "How bad are my injuries?"

"Pretty bad. Curie, our resident doctor was surprised you were still alive. You have a broken hand, fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder, minor lacerations some of which became infected. On top of that you were dehydrated, starving – which is incredible because let me tell you, you're heavy as fuck."

That earned her another smirk, "How did you get me back here?"

Nora chuckled, "With a lot of _fucking_ effort, I dragged you here on a mattress. Thankfully where they were keeping you wasn't far from here."

The ghoul nodded, "What do I call you?"

She shrugged, "Same as everyone else. Nora." She could see he needed some rest, the Med-X was beginning to take effect, "Listen. You're going to be on bed rest for at least a couple of weeks. You should get some sleep, it'll help you recuperate faster."

"I do not sleep."

Nora gave him a skeptical look, "Everyone sleeps Charon."

"I require one hour. It is how I was trained. I do not need more."

"Well I beg to differ. You sleep like everyone else now you're part of this crew. So sleep." And with that Nora got up. She had piles of paperwork to do, schedules for the provisions routes, building plans to look over and a number of other things that required her attention.

"Nora?"

She turned back to the ghoul in her bed, "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

She smiled, "You're welcome big guy."

* * *

A week later Nora was heading back from the Red Rocket with a grumbling MacCready in tow. She had spent all the time she could spare with Charon, checking on him, making sure he was resting and eating. Two days after her first conversation with him she found him out of bed doing push ups, she went ballistic, raving at him about how was he supposed to heal if he wouldn't just stay in fucking _bed_. He had given her a stormy look and done as she had asked, she would need to make sure he was fine after being away for a few days.

As they entered the gates Nora spoke up, "I have to check on my patient."

"Patient?"

"Yeah, I picked up a new addition to our crazy family last week." She entered her house heading for the bedroom. When she crossed the threshold she saw Charon sitting up, "Hey! You're allowed to sit up now? That's great!"

"Holy fuckin' shit. Charon."

Nora turned wide eyed to her companion, who was leaning causally against the door frame, "MacCready," disbelief coloured her tone, "you just swore. _Twice!_ "

"MacCready. All grown up." The gravelly tone rang out from behind her.

"You two know each other?"

"Heck yeah we do. This prick terrorised me as a kid. He was the Lone Wanderer's pet wonder ghoul."

"You act like your obnoxious ass did not deserve it."

" _Deserve_ it?! _Your_ ugly mungo ass scared my town half to death!"

Charon smirked viciously, "Give me a reason MacCready, no one will miss you."

MacCready opened his mouth and Nora cover it with a hand, "You're a grown ass man Robby act like it." He said something that was muffled by her hand, but it sounded suspiciously like 'he started it'. "You two can have a pissing contest when he's well enough to get out of bed."

Charon grumbled something under his breath and MacCready rolled his eyes. He pulled her hand away from his mouth, "Yeah alright boss you made your point. I'll go see if Sturges needs help with anything."

"Thank you." She replied.

"My injuries have improved. I am sufficiently healed to accompany you Mis-Nora." Nora turned her attention to the ghoul.

She shot him a look, "No you aren't. Your ribs will take at least the rest of this week, which required you to stay in bed. Plus that shirt of yours is still hanging off you. I'd like to see you completely healthy before we go anywhere together."

Charon's face darkened, most would shy away from that look but Nora placed a hand on her hip and returned it calmly - she had been a lawyer after all.

"I was not made to sit around Nora. I am a bodyguard."

Nora rolled her eyes. _Stubborn, frustrating, bloody ghoul!_ "If you're bored, would you like something to do?"

"I would like to do my job."

"I can't allow that, not in your state. You need to heal and to put some more weight on." The ghoul crossed burly arms over his chest, Nora noted he had begun to put on a little weight, but no where near what he should weigh for a man his size. "What are you good at Charon?"

"Killing things."

Nora squeezed the bridge of her nose with her fingers and took a calming breath, " _Aside_ from that."

Charon shrugged one shoulder and stared out the window. Nora waited patiently. "I am good with weapons." Came the quiet reply.

"Like modding them and maintenance and stuff?" He nodded turning his attention back to her, "Alright. How's about I get Shaun to bring you some gear? I've got a whole trunk in the living room full of weapons that could use some work."

Charon searched her eyes, she wasn't sure what he was looking for but after a moment he nodded, "I would like that, Mis-Nora."

She smiled at him, "Great!"

* * *

Later that evening Nora was stirring the soup she had made and her son appeared at her side.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey Shauny, what's up?"

He gestured to the soup, "You want me to take some of that in for Charon?"

She smiled, "You spent all afternoon in there with him. What were you boys up to?"

Shaun shrugged grabbing a bowl, "Guy stuff. Mostly weapons and modifications. Charon knows a lot about guns. I like him, he's nice."

Nora stifled a laugh, " _Nice_ , huh? Don't let your Uncle Robby hear you say that. He'll send an hour telling you exactly why you're wrong."

Shaun smirked, "Charon says Uncle Robert was an asshole as a kid-"

Nora tapped him lightly on the hand with the spoon, "Language Shaun."

"He said I'm alright for a squirt." Shaun's chest puffed out proudly.

Nora laughed, "Oh well that's good."

"Is he going to be staying for a while Mom?"

Nora nodded, "Yeah honey, he will."

Shaun beamed, disappearing with the bowl. He returned a few minutes later, stepping up to her side and taking the spoon from her head, "Here I'll take over. Charon wants to speak to you."

Nora raised an eyebrow, "Alright. Thanks Shaun."

He smiled handing her a steaming bowl of soup. She kissed his forehead and walked into her house. She giggled when she entered her room, Charon was drinking directly from the bowl.

"Use a spoon, you troglodyte."

The slightest hint of colour crossed the skin left on his face, "Sorry."

Nora smiled almost fondly at him, "You wanted to see me?"

"Your doctor says I will be able to leave the bedroom in a few days, I would like to accompany you once this time has passed."

Nora sat on the end of the bed. His feet hung over the edge even while he was sitting up. She ate some soup and thought for a minute, "I think you should take it easy for a little while, maybe stay in town for another week -"

"But -"

"No buts Charon, you were near death when I found you, I can't have you keeling over in the middle of the Commonwealth because you weren't ready to fight again."

The look he gave her was stormy, "It is my job to protect you."

"And it's my job to make sure my people are taken care of. Whether you like it or not you're one of my people now."

"I do not need such kindness."

"What you've never been shown kindness under your contract?"

Nora watched his face soften and his eyes turn glassy. She tore her gaze away. She felt like she was intruding on a private moment.

"I have."

Without thinking she placed a hand on his leg, feeling the warmth emanating through the covers, "By who?"

His emotional walls slammed down and his face turned stony, he looked pointedly at the hand on his leg, she didn't remove it. He looked into her hazel eyes, "You are entitled to my services in combat."

Nora glared at him. She was about to reply when a settler came to the door.

"Sorry to interrupt General."

Nora smiled at the man, "Not at all Corporal. What's the problem?"

The half ghoulified man scratched at a flaking patch of skin on his arm, "Some of the provisioners have just turned up."

Nora frowned, "They aren't supposed to be here until Friday. Set them up in the caravan tent."

"Yes General."

"Mind Frank doesn't scare the Brahmin!" She called after him.

"General?" She turned her attention back to Charon.

"Yep that's me. General of the Minutemen, a sort of 'of the people, for the people' arrangement. Though the only reason I can call it that is because Hancock isn't here to grump at me for stealing his motto."

"I have not met this 'Hancock'."

"No you haven't. He's a very very good friend of mine. He's a ghoul too, he's gone to DC with his girlfriend."

"This place is much more accommodating to my kind than DC."

Nora scowled, "Don't you worry we have our share of bigots here too. Most of them have been weeded out now what with the mayor of Diamond City being a synth and the Brotherhood's airship having an unfortunate accident with a shit-ton of C4. The new mayor of Diamond City is letting in ghouls again so that's a step in the right direction."

"May I ask you a question Nora?"

"Can't promise to answer it, but shoot big guy."

"How are you from before the bombs? I do not see it as possible for you to be that old."

Nora's heart clenched painfully, she wasn't ready to talk about that with anyone, let alone him. So she smirked and threw his own technique back at him, "You are entitled to my kindness while I hold your contract."

A smirk appeared on his lips and Nora was floored to hear the stoic man actually chuckle. She grinned back at him, feeling like she had witnessed something rare and precious.

"Very amusing." He replied dryly.

She squeezed his leg gently before getting up and taking the empty bowl from his weathered hands, "Get some sleep Charon. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Nora was dead to the world, flung awkwardly over her couch when she was startled awake by a furnace like body clambering on top of her, whimpering pitifully. Her eyes snapped open to see a set of glowing ones staring back at her. "Frank?" She croaked. Leaning over the terrified form, she switched on the light. A figure loomed in the hallway. Frank shrieked loudly and cowered behind Nora, "Charon? What the _hell_ man? You terrified poor Frank!"

Charon stepped into the light, gaze murderous, "Why is there a feral ghoul in your house?"

"Frank's not feral!" She stroked the cowering ghoul's head gently, "He's harmless."

"The why did I wake up to the crunching of bones at the end of the bed?"

"Carrots."

Charon's brows drew together, "What?"

"Carrots. Frank's a vegetarian. He only eats carrots."

"That is insane."

Nora shrugged, "We found him digging carrots up in the veggie patch one day. He hung around town, after a while he just became another edition to our crazy family. He's sweet really." She turned leading Frank gently by the arm to his pile of blankets in the kitchen. She tucked the feral into his blanket fort and handed him a few carrots, "There you go sweetie, all cosy." Frank made a wailing mumble and chopped happily away on his carrots.

She returned to the living room, "I'm sorry I should have -" She trailed off, finally noticing Charon properly. Barefoot and shirtless she took in the lean muscles of his chest and arms. The white bandage on his ribs was stark in contrast to his reddened muscle patches and the grey-green of the fading bruised that mottled his remaining pale skin. The pants he wore hung low on his hips, through the black fabric she could see the powerful muscles of his legs.

 _Good_ _ **God**_ _. He's a ghoulified adonis._

She coughed awkwardly, "I – ummm – should have – uhhh – told you about Frank, sometimes he sneaks into my room and sleeps at the end of my bed." She finally looked him in the eyes and she could see subdued amusement in them. Nora blushed fiercely, "Anyway – umm - I'll see you in the morning." She quickly flicked off the light and flopped onto the couch.

 _Great idea Nora, just eye him up like a piece of candy! Real professional and what about Nate? Defiling your husband's memory?_

 _No I'm not defiling it!_ The other half of her mind thought _, I'm only human! Did you see those abs?! Christ on a cracker they could be chiseled from marble!_ She sighed heavily.

"Goodnight Nora." Came the sound like gravel on rusted tin.

Her hair stood on end and goosebumps prickled across her skin, "Night Charon." She managed quietly in return.

 _Fuck me. I'm in trouble_ _ **.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Nora avoided Charon for a few days by taking a trip to Abernathy Farm, which was close by. Seemed according to word she'd received they were having problems with a few of the water pumps she had installed with Edi and Hancock a few months back. Nora's mind wasn't really on the job as she dug the rust coloured dirt and placed it back around the final repaired pump. Frankly, she was slightly horrified at her reaction to Charon's – admittedly impressive – physique. She had never so much looked at anyone that way since her husband, it scared her slightly but worst of all it felt like a betrayal to Nate's memory, it sat in her gut like acid and made it difficult to think of much else.

There was a loud sigh from the opposite side of the pit, Nora looked up to see Piper wiping the sweat from her forehead, she replaced her newsboy cap and leveled Nora with a cocky look, "What's bothering you Blue?"

Nora looked over her aviators at the reporter, "What makes you think something's bothering me Piper?"

The woman snorted scratching some dirt off her cheek, "Because you've been staring into space for the last five minutes and not fillin' in this hole. The provisioners head to Diamond City tomorrow and I want to get back to check on the place. Make sure the mayor's livin' up to his promises. So, spit it out so we can get on with this and get outta here."

Nora rolled her eyes, "God Piper, don't sugar coat it." The reporter merely grinned. Nora sighed and told Piper about three nights ago.

"I just feel terrible, like I'm disrespecting his memory."

Piper shrugged, "You find another man physically attractive. That ain't a crime Blue. It's a perfectly normal thing. Hell - I'd be lying if I said I didn't find MacCready attractive, doesn't mean I'll go out and fuck him, ya know? I mean, it's _MacCready_ , he's a little wise ass. As for Nate's memory, he was your husband Blue, and you loved each other, he'd want you to be happy, just like you would want that for him if it was the other way around and I was having this conversation with him instead of you."

Nora smirked, "You find _MacCready_ attractive?"

The other woman glared, "Shut up."

Nora laughed, "I'll keep that little gem to myself then."

Piper squinted at her in the early morning sun, "Is that why we're out here? You're _avoiding_ him?"

She felt her cheeks heat, "This job needed doing." She tried feebly.

"Bullshit! That's it isn't it? You're avoiding Mr. Massive and Muscly."

"Ok fine." Nora snapped stabbing viciously at the pile of dirt with her spade, "Maybe I felt the need to get away so I could think about whatever the hell kind of person that makes me."

Piper stared at Nora with a knowing gaze, "Sometimes Blue, you just have to accept it and move on."

Nora shoveled the dirt back into place, "Yeah maybe I do."

* * *

It was midday when Nora and Piper reached the gates of Sanctuary. The sun was high and the heat was stifling, making them both want to go and jump in the river.

Corporal Lance - who was taking guard duty - waved to them as they approached, "Hey General, how's Abernathy?"

"Good Mike." She replied shaking the man's hand.

"Nothing to report here General, the boys are putting up a new shack just inside the gates so you ladies watch your step."

"Thank you Corporal, how's the ghoulfication process treating you?"

The man shrugged, "I'm fine, itches like a bitch but Curie says the worst is over, gotta get through my damn skin peelin' off, a little hell to receive longevity is a small price, even if it was an accident."

Nora clapped him on the shoulder, "I like the positive attitude Mike, keep on keeping on."

"Sure will Ma'am."

They passed through the gates and sure enough there were tools and logs everywhere. Sturges was up on the roof shirt wrapped around his head directing Preston and -

"Oh my," Piper said quietly, "You'd have to be _dead_ not to notice that body, skin or not. Holy shit Blue, that is a _fine_ specimen of the male physique." She put her fingers between her lips and gave them a piercing wolf whistle. "Lookin' good boys!" Sturges gave them a cocky bow.

"Piper!" Nora hissed, her face flaming.

Piper chuckled, "Seems you're the only woman in the Commonwealth with scruples."

Nora frowned, Piper pointed to the considerable crowd of women gathered in the shade of the house opposite.

"Don't you ladies have somewhere to be?" She snapped striding over.

"You've got ta be feckin' jokin'," Cait replied resting her head in her palm, "I'm not goin' anywhere 'til they're finished. This is too good of a show."

"Oh for – Mama Murphy – _seriously?!_ "

The old woman looked up from her chair, "I'm too old to fight to get my kicks anymore kid, but I have eyes and I don't need the sight for this show."

Cait cackled nudging the old woman on the arm. Nora looked over at the scene. Charon's biceps bulged as he and Preston held the wall in place. The bandages were gone from his torso giving Nora a better look at his chest, most of the skin was gone, however a large patch was visible from his sternum, crawling around his ribs, up over his shoulder blade and across his spine. Nora's mouth went dry, she swallowed audibly. Sturges gave the all clear and the two men released the wall.

Nora turned to the other women, "Show's over ladies, go do your jobs." With the 'General' voice firmly in place the women scattered.

Cait scowled, "Feckin' spoil sport." She grumbled as she passed.

Piper chuckled, "I'll see ya Blue."

Nora jogged across the street, "Nice work Preston." She grinned clapping the sweaty man on the shoulder.

"Thanks." He looked up, "Sturges!" He called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm getting some water then we'll get that roof on!"

"Ok!"

"The generator on the house opposite is playin' up again General, if you have time to look at it."

"Sure. Lemme put the scrap we picked up in the workshop and I'll get on it." Preston nodded and headed off towards the centre of town. Nora watched Charon take a long pull from the bottle in his hand, her eyes traced the movement of his throat and she hid her blush under her battered fedora.

He removed his t-shirt from his back pocket and wiped his face. He nodded to her, "Nora."

She scowled back at him, "Just what do you think you're doing out here?"

"Helping." He replied pulling the black shirt over his head.

"Did Curie ok this?"

He pulled out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket, tapping on out he offered her the pack. She took one, he lit his and handed her the lighter, "She said I was fit enough to help out around town. So I am helping."

Nora smirked, "I can see that." She replied handing him back the battered flip lighter, "Listen I've got to go across the Commonwealth to see our troops at the Castle. Their water purifier is playing up and no one over there know how to fix the bloody thing. Thought I'd start out on Monday. Takes at least four days to get there. You want to come with?"

"It is my job. I have little choice. I do not know why you are asking."

Nora pulled off her aviators angrily, "You _have_ a choice. You _always_ have a choice. You're a goddamn human being and I'll treat you like one. I don't give a fuck about what your contract says. You're bound to me by whatever the fuck programming they stuck in your head but that's no reason to order you around like a goddamned slave!" She poked him in the chest with a finger, "You have the choice to come with me or stay here and be ogled by the ladies."

He blinked at her outburst, "Ogled?"

She looked at him in disbelief, neck craned almost painfully upwards, "Yeah ogled! Did you not _see_ the crowd of women drooling after you three?"

"I was a little busy holding up a wall." He replied dryly. She snorted and shook her head. When she looked up again his milky eyes sparkled with amusement.

She outright laughed then, "Oh you knew. You _so_ knew! I'll bet you were putting on a show, with the shirt off and the muscles bulging. A typical display of male ego."

"The state of my body comes from killing."

Nora rolled her eyes and flicked the cigarette, stomping it with her boot, "Alright, _death machine_ ," words dripping with sarcasm, "I got a generator to fix, I'll see you later."

"Alright."

"And Charon?"

"Yes?"

"Take it easy big guy."

"I do not do 'easy', Nora."

"Just do it for me then, please? Don't hurt yourself, ok?"

"As you wish."

And with that she left him to it.

* * *

Nora was working on some armour later in the day when MacCready stormed up to her, "You need to leash that fucking ghoul!"

Nora frowned, "Who Frank?"

"No! Charon!"

"What happened to your eye?"

"He punched me."

Nora snorted, "Why did he punch you?"

MacCready threw up his hands, "I don't know! I didn't stop to ask him!"

Charon wandered casually towards the house. Nora raised an eyebrow, "Did you punch MacCready?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Charon narrowed his eyes at the young man, "He called me a shuffler."

Nora turned back to the merc, "MacCready?"

"He fucking started it!"

Nora put her head in her hands, "For fuck sakes! You two need to sort whatever this shit is between you out, because I ain't playin' referee to your little matches."

They both started talking at once, which rose in a crescendo to shouting. Nora sighed and took a deep breath, pulling out her pistol she fired a shot into the air. Both men froze and turned to stare at her.

She smiled at them in a way that was both sweet and threatening, "Thank you. Now. MacCready how old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

"Charon?"

"Two hundred and eighty-eight."

"Right. And you're bickering like children. If you cannot get along like civilized fucking human beings, don't be near each other, because if I see this type of shit again, I'll shoot you both in the kneecaps, drag you to the river by your hair and drown you. Ok?" She looked at them calmly, she saw MacCready swallow heavily, Charon's lips quirked up just a tiny bit, but Nora caught it and glared.

"Yeah boss got it."

"Yes Nora."

"Good. I'll see you boys later."

MacCready began to walk passed her, "Stupid mungo shuffler." He muttered.

Charon rolled his eyes, "Petulant child."

Nora cocked her gun.

MacCready flinched and held up his hands, "Alright! Alright, I'm going."

Charon smirked looking triumphant, she glared at him, "You're as bad as he is. Hand me that piece of metal there will ya please?"

He did as he was asked still smirking, "Pushing his buttons is the wasteland equivalent of eating chocolate." He replied dryly.

Nora groaned, "You had to mention chocolate!" She looked out into the street wistfully, " _God_ I miss chocolate."

* * *

To Nora Monday came quickly. Shaun was sulking around the workbench, "I wish you'd let me come with you." He said pushing the last piece of scope modification in place on a combat shotgun.

Nora sighed, "You're just not old enough yet Shaun. I promised you in a few years I'll let you come on smaller trips, besides I need someone to look after Frank for me."

Shaun smiled at her, "Yeah I know Mom, at least I know you've got Charon watching your back this time."

Nora hmmed, checking her weapons again. A shadow cast over her as she was inspecting one of the firing pins on Shaun's bench, "You ready?" She asked not looking up.

"I will need weapons."

She reached over and tossed him a pack, "In there are stims, food and water. Didn't bother with rad drugs 'cause - you know - you're a ghoul."

Charon raised a brow. "It has been brought to my attention once or twice." He replied dryly.

Nora gave him a half hearted glare and continued, "Rules when you travel with me is we don't do chems, feel free to go nuts on your own time but we don't do it out in the Commonwealth, makes people sloppy. You have a large cache of ammo in there so if a gun breaks you can salvage from the dead. We each carry a pistol, shotgun, mid range rifle, a melee weapon and for heavy you have a choice of sniper or another heavy weapon. Shaun will take you through what we have on hand. Shaun?"

Her son beamed at her, "Right. We have 10mm, .44, laser pistol, we also have pipe pistols but the damage output is rubbish -" Charon silently picked up the .44 slipping it into his holster. "Ok, shotgun. Got a double barrel or -" The combat shotgun with a drum barrel mod was immediately place in Charon's hands, "this is more your taste I think." Charon smirked at Shaun, who grinned back. "Mid range rifle we have, laser or laser musket, assault rifle, gauss rifle or for those who like to gooify their target, the plasma infused combat rifle." Charon picked up the gauss rifle looking down its sight briefly before nodding. "Good choice," Shaun commented, "the cartridges for those are a rare find, vendors have 'em but they're expensive so use it sparingly." He turned to where he had laid out the melee weapons, "We have swatters, officer's swords, combat knives, machetes and rippers. Mom carries three melees because she's crazy and likes to get up in people's faces."

"Hey!" Nora interjected from the sideline, "A melee weapon never runs out of ammo."

Shaun grinned at her. Charon picked up the combat knife twirling it in his palm before sheathing it in his boot. "Finally," Shaun went on, "the heavies; Gatling laser, mini gun, fat man, rocket launcher, sniper or the Broadsider, a navel cannon that shoots actual cannon balls, pretty cool right? I would offer you the Junk Jet but Mom wrecked it last time she went out with Uncle Hancock and Aunt E-"

"I didn't _wreck_ it! It broke."

"You choked up the barrel and shattered the firing mechanism."

"It was an _accident!_ "

Shaun leveled her with a mature look, "You _killed_ someone with a teddy bear Mom."

"Hey," she pointed a finger, "you haven't lived until you've killed someone with a teddy bear son."

They both turned back to Charon who was busy loading a sniper with .50 caliber rounds. Nora ruffled Shaun's hair, "I'll see you soon."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Shauny." She turned to Charon and they began walking, "All I ask is you pull your weight. You watch my back, I'll watch yours, we're a team. You see me makin' a shitty call you tell me. We green?" Charon nodded. "Good. We'll travel between our allied settlements, although there will be some times where we won't make it to one before dark, those nights we'll take shifts for watch while the other sleeps." She explained as they crossed the bridge.

Charon smirked, "This is not my first time in the wastes, Mistress."

She shot him a look, "It's _Nora_ , Charon and the Commonwealth is a lot more dangerous than the Capital. A bomb was dropped not far from the centre of Boston, because of it we get rad storms and the creatures are a lot bigger and stronger. Don't get cocky or you'll get us both killed." She saw him bristle at the comment. "And for _Christ's_ sake walk beside me! I ain't getting a crick in my neck because you're back there all day!"


	4. Chapter 4

It had begun to reach dusk by the time they got closer to the centre of the ruins. "We should find somewhere to camp." Charon remarked staring up into the rapidly darkening sky, Nora tried not to be fascinated by his glowing irises. She was failing, miserably.

"Diamond City is a few blocks away, we can get there before it get fully dark."

He nodded, "As you wish."

They rounded another corner and Nora almost ran headlong into a security guard, "Hey! Sole how you – _woah!_ "

Nora turned to see Charon, shotgun raised. "Relax Charon, it's just the city's security." Turning back to the man she grinned, "Sorry about him Daniel he's never been this far into the ruins."

The guard chuckled, "It's alright, never seen a ghoul as big as him, sure puts off a menacing presence." He gestured with his head to Charon, "How tall are you man?"

Charon's eyes darted to Nora, who raised an eyebrow in question. "Six foot, seven inches." He growled out.

The guard gave a low whistle, "Damn that makes your six foot look short, eh Sole?"

Nora snorted, "Yeah, he's close to Strong's height."

"That mutant friend of yours? _Damn!_ Anyways, I better get back to it, go on through, it's quiet tonight."

"Thanks Daniel." Nora pushed her hair under her fedora as they rounded another corner, "I didn't know you were that tall. You must've been the tallest in your unit before the war."

Silence met her ears and for a moment she thought he would fall back on his guarded answer. "Yes. I was." Came the grudging reply, Nora grinned widely.

* * *

Charon watched quietly from his place near the door. Nora effortlessly flipped another steak in the pan. She was the quiet type, didn't feel the need to fill long stretches of silence with words, so unlike his Morganna. He snarled internally, _She is dead and you are not. You must continue to serve until this one tires of you or dies._ The thought of Nora dying troubled Charon, she was like Morganna in that sense, incredibly kind hearted and selfless - too good for this world. He still couldn't understand how she was from his time, she wasn't a ghoul, nor did she have the look of someone who had been through extensive scientific experimentation, but why make up a lie that reeked of deceit? Seemed to him she might be telling him the truth. She was a paradox, something that Charon's mind longed to crack open like an egg. He disliked things he didn't understand.

"You can sit down you know, the furniture won't bite you."

He moved to the small table in the corner and chose a chair. It protested under his weight but held firm.

"What do you drink?" Nora asked as she placed a plate of food in front of him.

 _She cannot be serious._

"Whiskey, beer, vodka, what?"

"Whiskey, neat." As an afterthought he added, "Please."

Nora smiled, "Here." She slid the glass across the table and took a sip of her own as she sat down.

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the meal. Nora looked over at the ghoul, "Go ahead." She said.

"What?"

"You want to ask me about something. Go ahead."

Charon blink then stared hard at her, "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Know what I am thinking?"

Nora smiled slightly, "It's a gift. I was a lawyer before the bombs. Ten years in the biz, you get to know when people want to say something."

Charon studied her face carefully, she was hardened from the wasteland, both eyebrows scarred, a slice across her chin, freckles dusting her cheeks and nose, but her eyes, they were different they had a light to them that the wastes hadn't snuffed out. Her lips pulled across perfect teeth as she smiled at him. He had to admit, even if only in the dark recess of his own mind, she was incredibly beautiful.

"How are you as old as me?"

The smile vanished from her face, it felt like a slap to his, like all the light in the room had completely disappeared leaving him in the grey, "Alright, I think you've waited long enough. My family was part of a Vault-Tec experiment that tested cryogenics. We were frozen for two hundred and sixty years. One year ago next week I stumbled out of that vault and into this - fraction of a world."

Charon inspected his fingers, the swelling had gone down finally, allowing him full use of his hand, he flexed it experimentally. He remembered dealing with emotions from his time with Morganna, it was those times that he drew on now as he spoke, "I am sorry, that must have been hard."

Nora shrugged a shoulder, "Never really had a chance to think about it much, sort of just - hit the ground running. Guess, I just adjusted gradually over time."

"What about your family?" Charon knew Shaun had survived somehow but no one ever mentioned a husband.

Nora smiled sadly, she reached over and squeezed Charon's hand gently, it took all his training not to flinch away from the contact, it sent his heart beating wildly a reaction he was trying very hard not to examine too closely, "I'm not ready to talk about that yet."

Charon nodded, swallowing thickly, "As you wish."

She leaned back in her chair, the loss of contact set his mind back on its axis. He took a deep breath, calming his heart rate.

"What about you Charon? Anything you want to share?"

He sipped at the whiskey, "What would you like to know?"

Nora lit a cigarette, tossing the packet over to him, "What do you miss most about life before the war?"

Charon paused, considering. He hadn't thought about the time before his training since Edi was a little girl. He smirked, "I miss my motorcycle, hamburgers, having all my hair."

Nora smiled, "Don't miss the nose?"

Charon raised a brow and replied dryly, "Not as much as the hair."

"It's so red," she reached over the table grasping a lock between her fingers. It was much longer than he usually kept it, he'd meant to get it cut by Snowflake but then the raiders came and - that was that. "I bet you kept it real long back then." Nora played with the ends, flicking them back and forth between her fingers as if in a trance. Charon held his breath watching her face, she noticed him staring and snapped out of her state. Blushing, she withdrew her fingers, Charon felt an acute loss, a feeling he pushed down roughly.

"I did." He replied, giving her a rare almost smile.

Nora beamed at him, "We should get some sleep, gotta make it to the next stop by tomorrow night. It's a hell of a hike."

Nora offered Charon the bed but he politely refused, knotting himself up like a pretzel on the couch downstairs. Before he drifted off to sleep he thought about Edi. He missed her bubbly presence, she was a light in his life that he thought he would never have again after Morganna was killed. She was his best friend, like a little sister to him and he hoped where ever she was she was safe. She was out here in the Commonwealth somewhere - maybe they would see each other again.

He closed his eyes as Nora wished him goodnight, being under her employ wasn't as bad as he had feared, protecting Nora was not just what he was made to do. It was something he was beginning to enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Charon snarled slamming the butt of his shotgun into another raiders face. They had come out of the ruins with minimal damage, but when they began to traverse through another area filled with building Charon got a bad feeling. No sooner had the words left his mouth when raiders poured into the street from every angle. Nora was holding her own not far from him, he heard her assault rifle click and she cursed colourfully, pulling a machete from the sheath on her thigh. He shot the last raider in his field of vision, turning to assess Nora's side.

She slashed the neck of the man who had stupidly run at her with a pool cue. The last raider ran at her brandishing a knife, Nora struggled to shove the man who had fallen towards her away. Charon's heart leapt into his throat, he dropped the shotgun reaching for his .44. He shot the crazed woman in the upper thigh, making her stumble. Thankfully Nora turned, running the woman through, but not before the rusted knife sank through her forearm.

The scream Nora produced was gut wrenching and in seconds Charon was by her side, head bowed. Nora grit her teeth, " _Fucking hell!_ Goddamn - straight through - _shit!_ Pull it out will you Charon?"

"I failed." Charon's voice was hollow and void of any emotion.

"What?"

"I failed you. What is your punishment?"

"Punishment? What the hell – _ouch_ – _fuck_ \- are you talking about?" She snapped, gripping her arm to stop it shaking.

"I failed to protect you. You have the right as contract holder to deal punishment out for failure."

Nora blinked back tears of pain, "Oh for _fuck_ sake! Charon, the only thing you're failing to do right now is to. Pull. The. _Fucking Knife_. Out!"

He frowned at her, "I do not understand."

She stared at him in disbelief, "There is a big ass knife sticking out of my forearm and I want you to pull it the _fuck out!_ What's not to fucking understand?!"

"You are not going to punish me?"

Nora suddenly had a mental image of Charon bent over a desk, ass in the air, with herself holding a paddle. A hysterical giggle bubbled up, she looked up at the ghoul whose head was tilted to the side in confusion, which only made her laugh harder, "No you _moron!_ " She managed to get out between sniggers, she took a deep breath attempting to get a hold of herself, "I'm not going to punish you," she replied more calmly, "Shit happens, can we please just fix the knife in my arm situation?"

"We need to get somewhere safe so we can tend to your wound."

Nora nodded, "There's a bookstore just up there." She attempted to point then cursed as the movement jostled her arm. Charon retrieved his shotgun and started towards the store, "Machete!" Nora nodded to the weapon sticking out of the fallen raider.

Charon holstered the shotgun and walked over. He placed a boot on the woman's chest pulling it out in one smooth movement. A short walk later and Charon left Nora leaning against the wall while he checked the interior. A couple of stomps to some radroaches infesting the place and he was back, leading her inside.

"Sit." He commanded.

Nora slowly slipped off her backpack lifting it up and over the knife wound. Charon dragged over an old table.

"In the bag is a hot plate, a pot and some water, there's also antiseptic. In your pack there should be rags, a needle and thread and some stimpacks." Nora said quietly, gritting her teeth against the pain.

Charon moved around the store and Nora watched him curiously. She just couldn't get over how tall and solid he was, he presence was menacing, yet strangely – despite his general scariness – Nora was comforted by him. She felt - safe.

Once everything he needed was set up on the table Charon began fiddling with his belts.

Nora blushed hotly, redness spreading up her face to the tips of her ears, "What – uhh – what are you doing?"

He slid one of the belts from its loopholes with practiced ease, "You will need something to bite down on when I remove the knife."

"Oh!" Relisation hit her, "Oh – _oh fuck,_ do we have to? Can't we just – leave it in?"

He gave her a look.

" _Shit!_ Alright, just - get it over with."

He placed the belt between her teeth and gripped the knife in one hand, her arm gently in the other, "Ready?" She nodded. "One - two -" He pulled it out with one movement, Nora screeched and bit down as hard as she could. Charon quickly wrapped the arm in a rag as the blood welled up.

Nora spat out the old leather, "You asshole! I wasn't ready!" He picked up the belt and wrapped it around her bicep pulling it taught to slow the blood flow. " _Ow!_ Watch it, that's attached!"

He said nothing wiping the wound with warm water, then slathering it in antiseptic. Nora hissed between gritted teeth, "Your bedside manner sucks." She muttered.

He reached over the gear on the table and placed a bottle of whiskey in front of her. She raised an eyebrow.

"We do not have any Med-X, that is the next best thing I can give you for the pain."

She grinned popping the cap with her good arm, "Getting knifed ain't all bad then." She replied, winking at him.

The corners of his lips turned up slightly. Nora took a deep pull of the whiskey, "Damn! That's smooth. Where did you get this?"

Charon fiddled with the need and thread, sparing her a quick glance, "I found it in a safe."

Nora nodded, taking another swig, "I can see why. This must be some quality pre-war stuff."

A third of whiskey was gone by the time he began the stitches, she watched him sew her arm with a tipsy detachment, taking periodic swigs of the alcohol, "You know something Charon?"

He continued to stitch without looking up, "Hmmm?"

"You have the coolest eyes man. Most ghouls have black eyes, but you don't, they're blue. A nice blue, you know? Like the sky, but a cloudy sky. I think the coolest thing is that the glow in the dark. I mean, all ghouls have glowy eyes - but yours it's like the whole blue part not the pupil - it's fuckin' awesome."

He looked up at her as he bit through the thread. She gave him a goofy grin. "You are drunk." He stated, shaking his head as he turned her arm gently to stitch the other side.

"You did give me this fucking fabulous bottle of whiskey." She commented vaguely. "Whiskey. I've always liked whiskey, my – my husband always said it was a man's drink but – everyone out here likes whiskey, well except Danse, he likes vodka." She giggled. "That's a girly drink. Preston prefers beer and Curie -" She trailed off staring at Charon, he looked up briefly, and she settled into a warm smile. "You're a good guy Charon."

The ghoul snapped the string tying it off, "You do not even know me." He replied gruffly, reaching for a stimpack.

She patted his face gently, "I know enough."

He applied the stim next to the wound, her words echoing around his head.

 _I know enough._

He never thought he would hear anyone refer to him as a good person in his lifetime, but here it was again. The third phenomenal woman to tell him that, he smiled softly shaking his head. It was almost enough to make him believe it.

Almost.

"Thank you." Charon replied quietly. He placed more antiseptic on the wound and wrapped it tightly in a clean rag. "There."

Nora inspected her arm, "Thank you Charon. I owe you one."

* * *

The rest of the trip went as smoothly as it usually did for Nora, minor altercations with enemies and the occasional Brotherhood of Steel patrol, nothing the duo couldn't handle between them. They developed somewhat of a rhythm, understanding each others strengths and limitations. When the reached the Castle, they were exhausted, but both pleased with the efforts they had made. Charon had protected Nora diligently for the rest of the trip and she had made the Commonwealth a slightly safer place. Nora thought they worked well as a team and that made her happy.

Ronnie greeted them with her usual gruff manner, giving Nora the run down on what had been happening in the months she'd been away. On the way back to Sanctuary Nora made a mental note to check in on the Railroad HQ to see if they had any jobs for her, Goodneighbor needed a look in too.

As Ronnie led them through the corridors to Nora's room she looked up at the colossal ghoul, "You new?"

Charon looked over at Nora who inclined her head slightly.

"Yes."

"You're fuckin' huge for a ghoul. They breed 'em big where you're from?"

"Yes."

"Don't talk much do ya?"

"Not really."

Ronnie snorted, "You'll fit right in with the General here. Mind you," she opened Nora's door, "don't usually have to pry a sentence out of her." Ronnie turned to Nora, "There you go, that arm be alright?" She nodded to Nora's injury.

"Yeah it's be fine, thanks to Charon here."

"Good. Ya'll should clean up and get some sleep. I'll show you the situation with the purifier tomorrow."

"Thanks Colonel. Do me a favour and get a couple of the recruits to bring in a bed for Charon?" The ghoul attempted to protect but Nora held up a hand. "I look after my people Charon. I'd do the same if it where anyone else.

The ghoul sighed quietly. "As you wish."

* * *

The problem with the purifier was a simple fix. The issue was reaching it.

"This is insane." Charon grunted as Nora shifted.

"Stop yer grumping Charon. You want to wait for me to build a ladder or you want to get this job done?"

He shifted his footing, gripping her thighs to keep her on his shoulders. He tried not to think about the fact that her long legs were wrapped around his neck, or how nice they felt under his hands. He scowled at himself, pushing the emotions away.

"Quit moving I can't reach the bolts!"

"I do not know why you do not have a ladder."

"I never needed one for this settlement!"

The ghoul sighed heavily.

A piercing wolf whistle reached the pair. A female recruit stood on the wall gazing down at them, "Lookin' good General! Didn't know there was a ghoul rodeo today!" Nora growled under her breath, ignoring the woman in hopes that she'd go away. "Can I have a turn next?"

Charon's face twisted into a snarl.

"I'm working recruit." Nora called back, the words in a tone of warning.

"Aww come on! He's pretty cute for a ghoul!"

"I'm a pretty good shot with a wrench!" Nora warned.

"You're no fun General! Keepin' all the cute men for yourself. Say big boy, how's about you and me have a round? Bet I could make you beg real pretty like."

Nora snarled, "Put me down Charon."

"Gladly." He replied viciously setting her on her feet.

Before Nora got two paces Ronnie appeared with the recruit by the ear, "I heard this mutt giving you trouble General." She released the woman who rubbed her ear.

"I was just -"

"Shut up." Nora barked. "I don't know where you come from _motherfucker_ but here we respect others."

The woman had the decency to look apologetic.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Nora snarled.

The recruit rubbed her ear again, "I was just joking -"

Nora unholstered her gun and stepped up to the woman. She place it at her temple, "This _funny_ to you?" The woman blanched. "I _asked_ a fuckin' question!"

"N-no Ma'am!"

"You don't respect the people around you, they might not care if you get shot. They won't give a _fuck_! They won't cover you in combat if you treat them like that shit you just pulled with me. Does that seem _funny_ to you mutt?!"

"No Ma'am!"

Nora glared at her, "So we understand each other?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Nora removed the gun, "Good. You have latrine duty for the next week you hear me?!"

"Yes General."

"Good." Nora gripped the shaking woman's shirt bringing her mouth close to her ear, "I _ever_ hear you speak to Charon like that again I won't hesitate to gut you." Nora's voice was a menacing whisper, "You stay away from him. He's _mine_ , got it?"

"Y-y-yes Ma'am."

She released the terrified woman, "Good. Now get the fuck outta my sight."

Charon swallowed heavily. He had never been more thankful for the armour he wore as it covered a very embarrassing reaction he had to Nora going General on that woman. He shifted uncomfortably, cock throbbing.

 _This is bad. Very bad._

Thankfully no one noticed Charon's reaction because Ronnie chuckled and clapped Nora on the shoulder, " _Damn_ , I ain't never seen them near wet themselves before."

Nora shrugged, "It's a gift."

Ronnie nodded to the purifier, "You get that fixed General and it'll be a gift."

Nora scoffed, "That's simple. Just a few loose wires, it's reachin' it that's the damn problem."

The older woman looked at Charon, "Don't think that'll be too hard, what with Captain Colossal over here." Charon raised a brow at the woman. Ronnie shook her head, "I'll leave you to it."

Charon helped Nora onto his shoulders effortlessly.

"You were a higher rank than Captain weren't you?" Nora asked carefully.

His usual fall back line was on the tip of his tongue but something stopped him, "Before my training I was a Major." He replied, surprising them both.

"Same as my husband." Nora replied, "Come to think of it they offered Nate a place in a top secret program not long before he was discharged with an injury. With Shaun's birth being so close he turned it down."

Charon swallowed heavily. He didn't bother telling her had Nate taken the offer, he would not have come back.


	6. Chapter 6

The duo finished their business at the Castle, and were about to head out of the gate. Nora bent down to tie her shoe.

"General!"

She held in a sigh, straightening back up, "Yes Private?"

"Wiseman's just been on the ham. They need some assistance up there."

"What's the problem?"

"Ferals in their territory ma'am. Usually wouldn't be an issue for an all ghoul town, but since they've been taking in a lot of new human settlers he's worried it might become a problem."

"Get Screech to tell 'em we're on our way."

"Yes General." The man hurried away.

Nora turned to Charon, "Looks like we'll be making a slight detour from the original plan."

"You lead and I shall follow."

She gave him a lazy salute, marked the Slog on her Pipboy and headed in the direction of one of her favourite settlements.

* * *

Halfway to the Slog, about three hours from County Crossing, Nora made a stupid mistake. Raiders had attacked them, nothing out of the ordinary there, but Nora had made a clumsy judgement call that left her with a sprained ankle. Charon, after berating her repeatedly, insisted the stop for the night.

"I can make it." Nora grit her teeth and kept limping onward.

"You cannot. I will not carry you when it begins to swell."

Nora leveled the ghoul with a glare. He crossed his arms stubbornly and remained rooted to the spot.

She tried to put weight on it to prove her point, "It's fi – _ow!_ Damnit!" She stumbled and he caught her, setting her on her feet again.

"It is not."

She looked up at him smiling softly, "Fine. You win."

They found a small shed which Charon surrounded with mines. Inside was a small table with two upturned wooden crates for chairs, a cooking stove and a bed roll. Charon made them a stew with some radroach meat.

Nora watched him cook, she worried about what she had said to the recruit back at the Castle.

 _He's mine._

She had his contract nestled safely in her bra, but she hadn't mean the comment in a physical sense, she had said it in the heat of the moment but the reality was she was beginning to care for the gruff, no nonsense ghoul. Sure, she loved all of her friends, but this thing between her and Charon was becoming more. At least it was to her. The thought terrified her.

Could she act on those feelings? Should she? Would he even reciprocate? Or would it be solely because of the contract? And what about Nate? The questions spun around in her head making her dizzy with the possibilities.

She looked up to see him staring at her expectantly, "I'm sorry," she said giving him a small smile, "I was miles away. What did you say?"

"I asked if your foot was continuing to trouble you. You looked to be in pain."

"No," she replied softly, "It's fine. I was - thinking about something else." He handed her a bowl. "Thank you. Charon can I ask you something?"

The wooden crate protested loudly under Charon's bulk, both of them held their breath for a few seconds. When the crate didn't collapse Nora smirked before sniggering and Charon chuckled. "Remind me never to have you use me as a chair." She commented pointing at him with the spoon in her hand.

He shook his head still smirking, "What did you want to ask me?"

She chewed a piece of stew, it was really quite good and she told him so before gathering her courage to ask the next question, "Have you ever gone a length of time without a contract holder?"

Charon stopped chewing and swallowed heavily, "Yes."

"Was it a long time?"

"Thirteen years."

Nora's eyebrows hit her hairline in surprise.

Charon continued unprompted for once, eyes distant in a memory, "I believed it was destroyed when Mor – a contract holder of mine was killed. I was free."

Nora looked down at her food, "I'm sorry." She whispered quietly.

"For what?" The ghoul tilted his head to the side, trying to read the sad expression.

"For you having to put up with me, for being so far away from your home." She paused briefly biting her lip. "For me not having the guts to rip up the contract because I'm not ready to die." Her eyes were watery, she blinked back the tears.

Charon placed his bowl on the table and got up to kneel beside her, "I do not have to put up with you Nora. You are a good contract holder. It has been - honourable to work for you. You treat me like anyone else. That has been a rare thing in my lifetime. I am content with our arrangement. I do not want you to destroy the contract because I do not want to kill you. You are - "

 _Incredible, kind, wonderful, beautiful, compassionate - you are everything._

Nora didn't let him finish the sentence, wrapping her arms securely around his shoulders and burying her face in his chest. She said something that was muffled in his shirt. He stroked her hair, it was soft and smelt like rain and hubflowers. Emotions that weren't strictly professional bubbled up in his chest.

He shoved them away. Nora deserved more. Morganna's memory deserved more. Disgusted with himself and his emotions he pulled away, "I will take first watch."

Nora frowned at the sudden change in his behaviour. "Ok." She replied in a small voice. "Charon?"

He turned, she had a smile on her face that made his heart lurch almost painfully.

 _She deserves more than an empty shell of rotten skin and bad memories._

"Thanks." Nora said.

He grunted in reply and turned away to stare into the night.

* * *

"I have to check in with the settlers at Finch Farm." Nora commented looking down at the pipboy on her arm. Charon nodded silently. Nora frowned again, something had changed, Charon was suddenly distant and grumpy. Well - he was always like that, but not usually with her. She wondered what had caused the abrupt change in his demeanor. She continued on that thought path until a voice brought her out of her musings.

"Nora!"

Charon watched distrustfully as the man smiled and embraced his contract holder.

"Joel!" Nora smiled, obviously happy to see the provisioner. "How are you?"

The handsome man snorted, rolling his deep brown eyes, "Same shit different day, you know how it is."

Nora chuckled, "Yep."

"How's the most beautiful woman in the Commonwealth?"

Nora blushed, "Oh stop it you charmer! I'm fine, just on my way to the Slog, Wiseman's got some feral trouble."

The man placed a hand on Nora's shoulder and Charon held in a snarl. Jealousy coursed through his veins and he was taken back to a similar moment, a decade ago, one he'd never thought he'd be reminded of again -

* * *

 _"- you're so pretty little one! You can't tell me that you don't have men falling over you at every turn." The trader named Crow gently pushed Goofy's auburn hair back from her face._

 _Charon was livid, every single time they traded with this -_ _ **worm**_ _he would flirt shamelessly with his contract holder._

 _Goofy blushed, which only served to spur the man on. "If you would permit me," Crow said boldly, "I would gladly show you the ways I would appreciate a woman with such beauty as yours."_

 _The tension in Charon's limbs snapped and before he could quite understand the emotions coursing through him, he was in front of Goofy with his shotgun raised, "Leave." He spat. Crow's eyes widened. "Leave before I change my mind and shoot you where you stand."_

 _Crow, not wanting to anger the huge ghoul further turned on his heel and hurried away. Goofy growled stalking around Charon and kicking him in the shin. The ghoul grunted in pain staring at the small woman._

 _"What in the_ _ **hell**_ _was that?!" She snapped, deep blue eyes narrowed._

 _"He was propositioning you Mistress."_

 _She threw her hands up in the air, making a frustrated sounds, "Again with the 'mistress' crap! Why don't you call me by my name?!"_

 _"Because I refuse to called you by that ridiculous nickname! Do you not have a real name?!" He snapped back angrily._

 _"Morganna!"_

 _That stopped him short. "What?"_

 _She sighed, "Morganna. That's my real name. Now why did you terrify poor Crow?"_

 _"He was asking you -"_

 _"Yes I know what he was asking me Charon! I'm not a child! I'm asking_ _ **you why**_ _!"_

 _"You deserve better!" He snapped._

 _"I deserve better?! What in the hell kind of answer is that Charon?!"_

 _"You deserve someone who will treat you with respect, honour, to love you for who you are, not what you look like!"_

 _In the back of his mind, Charon's voice of reason was panicking,_ _ **What are you doing?!**_

 _"You are kind and sweet and worthy of more than a torrid fuck in the wastelands."_

 ** _Stop talking Charon!_**

 _"Someone who knows you. He does not know you like to watch the stars at night or that you prefer a shotgun to a pistol or that your favourite food is macaroni and cheese or that you like your whisky straight up. You deserve someone who knows all those things, someone who can put up with you endless whistling, who does not tell you to shut up because I know you only whistle when you are happy. You deserve someone like -"_

 _Goofy – no_ _ **Morganna**_ _, smiled at him and it was like the sun had come out for the first time in his miserable existence, "Someone like you?"_

 ** _Yes!_**

 _"No." Charon's posture dropped like a stone. "You do not deserve a two hundred year old monster like me."_

 _Morganna gripped the front of his leathers pulling him down to her height, "I'll decide what type of man I need Charon."_

 _She smiled again eyes bright with - something - an emotion long lost to Charon through his training, but it still made his old heart stutter. His lips were on hers before he could process what her words even meant -_

* * *

"-aron? Charon?" Nora's worried face swum into focus. "Are you ok?"

He closed his eyes and focused on breathing, "Yes."

Nora's slim hand curled around his forearm, "Are you sure? Because you just completely disappeared there."

"I was - remembering something I do not wish to discuss."

"Ok, as long as you're alright."

 _I will never be alright._

"I am fine." He replied pulling his arm away from her touch with slightly more force than strictly necessary.

"It's not much further to the farm, come on."

* * *

At the first sounds of gunfire Nora took off like a missile. Even with the head start it didn't take Charon long to catch up. Mutants surrounded the gates of the farm, the turrets attacked in force, keeping the colossal green creatures from entering the settlement.

Charon shot a mutant hound between it's eyes before diving behind a rock, Nora dove in next to him immediately tossing a grenade towards the four mutants that were left. Charon placed his shotgun down unholstering the .44 and aiming it at a brute, the thing roared as the shot hit it in the neck. The grenade exploded, the blast knocking Charon on his ass.

Nora grabbed the ghoul's shirt and hauled him back behind the rock. She risked a peak over the rock seeing an overlord still standing, the machine gun fire bounced harmlessly off it's armour, the mutant turned it's beady eyes scanning the area.

"HERE HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN! GOT A TREAT FOR YOU!"

Nora snorted, "Really?" She muttered. "It's too well armoured to hit it with what we have. We'll have to -"

Charon stood up and leveled the pistol between the mutant's eyes. Five shots later and it was slumped on the ground. Nora stared up at the ghoul in disbelief. He calmly raised a brow.

"- or - you know - _that_ -" She finished sarcastically.

 _Am I sick if I found that hot?_ She watched Charon's muscles ripple as he bent down to pick up his shotgun. _Colour me insane, because that was_ _ **most**_ _definitely hot._ _ **Damn**_ _that man's ass is fine._

Nora cleared her throat awkwardly, shaking off her thoughts as the pair strode into the settlement.

"Anyone injured?" She asked the guard.

"Nothing major. One gunshot wound, a few cuts and bruises. Could'a been a lot worse. Looks like you showed up just in time General."

Nora nodded, "Good to hear." A bearded man approached the pair. "Finch! Everything alright?"

"It is now thank to you two." He replied shaking her hand. To Charon's surprise the man angled his hand in his direction as well. Charon shook it firmly, he noted the beaming smile on Nora's face. He scowled and turned away.

 _Do not get too attached, you outlive everyone eventually._

Nora spoke with Finch for a few minutes then gestured to Charon to follow. She lead him over to a rock cliff which held a single tiny shack.

"This is us." She unlocked the door and stepped in. "Joel passed on a message from Preston about a potential new settlement out at the old lighthouse on the coast. I figure we make a stop there, clear it out and organise to get some supplies there. We can come back in a few weeks and begin making it a place for people to call home. What do you think?"

Charon stood in the corner of the shack looking out the window, "As you wish." Was his gruff reply.

Nora frowned, deciding to deal with whatever it was that was bothering him head on, she was never one for pussy-footing around, "What is the matter with you?"

The ghoul leveled her with a hard stare, "Nothing."

Nora looked hurt and make some excuse about restocking supplies and left the shack.

Charon felt like scum.


	7. Chapter 7

Charon continued his foul attitude all through the rest of the trip and by the Slog, Nora had had enough. After meeting with Wiseman and chatting to the other settlers she led the way to her shack out back of the pool house. She slammed her way around the small living room, collecting things to make dinner and then stomped down the back steps to the camp fire, slamming the door behind her. She winced as the door rattled in its frame. It wasn't the door's fault her companion was being an insufferable _ass_.

Charon watched her go feeling like the utter shit he was acting like. Pushing her away and attempting to distance himself wasn't helping any of his emotions. His feelings had moved beyond any stretch of professionalism and into something that could only mean trouble for the both of them. Nora was filling his thoughts at every moment. She had even starred in some rather graphic dreams that he awoke from heart pounding and body yearning. It was deeply frustrating.

He thought of Morganna, pretty auburn hair and deep blue eyes, he had loved her with all that he was. He wasn't sure he could put himself through that pain again, he sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes with calloused fingers, if his programming allowed it he would've put a bullet in his head long ago. The guilt hurt, for letting Morganna die, for these - _feelings_ he had for Nora, for pushing her away when he could see it upset her.

 _I truly am a monster._

Nora reentered the shack somewhat calmer, placing two bowls of mac 'n' cheese on the table. At the sight of it, images of Morganna clouded his mind. He sat silently.

"You know," Nora remarked after a minute, "mac 'n' cheese was the only thing I could cook when I first got married. Nate ate it every night without complaint. Even when I undercooked the macaroni or burnt the sauce. It ended up being his favourite meal that I cooked." Nora smiled sadly, "You have a favourite meal Charon?"

 _My mother's silverside with roast vegetables and gravy._

"You are entitled to my services in combat."

Nora's eyes snapped up to his, gaze icy, "This shit again? I don't understand you Charon. I thought we - you know what? I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to bed."

Even as she stalked away, angry and upset, Charon's mind was counting all the ways she lit a fire in his heart.

* * *

Nora's eyes snapped open. There it was again! A faint groan. She slipped out of bed, feet hitting the cold dusty wood. She padded to the stairs, taking a couple of steps down them, then she froze. Moonlight streamed through the downstairs window and onto the bed tucked into the back corner of the small house.

Charon was – what Nora could only describe as – writhing, his hands were fisted in the dull sheets, face twisted into a snarl. His bare chest was heaving and she took another step, intending to wake him up from whatever horrible nightmare had him in its grasp. She ducked down quickly as the ghoul sat bolt right up eyes looking around wildly, realisation dawned on his face.

Nora's heart twisted painfully as the most open emotion she had ever seen from him twisted his features. She knew that one well, she saw it in the mirror when she had first exited the vault.

Grief.

Charon buried his head in his hands and Nora knew.

She knew whatever she had been through with Nate, Charon had also been through with someone else.

He had lost someone he loved.

Suddenly all the pieces started to click together in her mind. His dramatic change in attitude towards her instantaneously made sense.

 _He won't get close to someone else because of what he's lost._

Before she quite knew what she was doing she was down the stairs and hugging the large man around the shoulders. Charon's posture stiffened and Nora hugged him harder.

"You lost someone didn't you?"

"I – yes."

"You loved them." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, a fact that Nora knew and could relate to very well.

"I did. She was – she was everything to me. Everything good in this world."

"Oh Charon, I'm so sorry."

"I failed her."

"Well if you failed her then I failed my husband and my son."

Charon pulled back from her embrace to throw her a questioning look.

"The Shaun you know isn't the Shaun I gave birth to, he's a synth. When I told you we were frozen for two hundred and sixty years I didn't mention we were all unfrozen for about ten minutes at two hundred years. A group of people came and stole Shaun. They shot Nate in the head and took my baby from his arms while I watched. When I was unfrozen again, my son – if you could even consider him that – was the leader of an underground organisation –"

"The Institute."

"Yes exactly. He called his own father 'collateral damage' his own flesh and blood was - was nothing to him. I knew then he could never be my son. My Shaun - the Shaun Nate and I would've raised - died the day he was stolen from us. The Shaun you know was an experimental prototype used from his DNA. He's my boy and I'm raising him like my own, because even though he's a synth, he's still my son and I love him."

Nora had never told anyone the full story, her other companions knew bits and pieces here and there but nothing concrete. It felt like a weight was lifted from her soul.

"I destroyed the Institute and killed my son because it was what was best for the Commonwealth." She looked Charon in the eyes, "So if anyone has failed the people they love. It's me."

"I let Morganna die. When she turned on the purifier the radiation was too much. I watched her choke to death, I watched her skin melt, her eyes bleed. I watched as she smiled at me for the last time, teeth bloody. I watched the piece of paper I though was my contract crumble in her hands as she dropped to her knees. She gave the Wastes the gift of clean water, at the cost of her own life." He looked away, "A piece of me died that day and another dies every time I have that dream."

Nora stroked Charon's fiery hair, "Yeah me too."

He looked at her, eyes shining with some emotion she didn't understand, "Thank you Nora."

She smiled softly at him, "Do you - do you think I could stay here with you? I don't want to be alone."

Charon gave her a small smile.

 _Neither do I._

"As you wish."

* * *

Nora woke in an embarrassing tangle of limbs and Wiseman's face grinning at her from the window. She huffed quietly, giving the old ghoul a withering stare. She somehow, miraculously, untangled herself from her companion without waking him and padded out the door.

"Yes?" She said, making her displeasure at his nosiness known in her tone.

"Just came by to tell ya those ghouls have been wiped out by a Brotherhood patrol. A scout from the Railroad arrived earlier to let me know."

Nora scowled, "What about the patrol?"

Wiseman grinned, "They hit a Railroad checkpoint which ruined their day."

"Huh." She placed her hands on her hips and raised a brow, "Need anything else doing while we're here?"

"Nah Nora we're golden, although Screech was on the ham earlier, says they got some trouble down at Jamaica Plains."

Nora shook her head, "Goddamn. Never ends does it?"

The ghoul chuckled, "I'll see ya before ya go?"

She nodded before heading back inside. "Charon?" She tossed his shirt at his head, "Get up man. We've got another settlement that needs our help."


	8. Chapter 8

"Gawddangit! Florry? That you? Pass me that wrench will ya?"

Nora crouched down handing the wrench to a grease smeared palm, "Hey Ratchet."

"Nora? _Dang_ gurl I ain't seen yew fer months! What ya'll doin' out here?"

"Still working on the bike, huh?"

"Hell yeah I is! One o' these days Imma find all the pieces to git her workin' again."

Ratchet rolled out from beneath the rusted frame. She spotted Charon, " _Dang!_ Helloo handsome! Tha name's Ratchet, what's yer fine ass doin' in a town like this?" Charon raised a brow at the tiny woman covered in dirt and grease. "Don't talk much, huh? Well that's alright, what I'm thinkin' o' doin' don't need much o' that." She looked him up and down with hungry eyes.

"Down girl! _Jesus_ Ratchet!"

The shorter woman looked between the two, "Oh _I_ see, I see. You twos exclusive I git ya. Well yew ever get tired o' Miss Nora here yew just let me know, I'll show ya a gud time." Ratchet waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Nora turned, rolling her eyes, "Ratchet runs this little outfit, she's a mechanical genius."

"Hells yeah, I make those bitches purr like kittens." She thrust her hips forwards suggestively and Nora stifled a snigger.

"Those Mark V machine turrets?" Charon commented.

Ratchet beamed, "They sure is handsome. Built them bad boys maself."

"Very impressive."

Ratchet elbowed Nora in the ribs, "He sure knows how ta talk ta a lady."

Nora rolled her eyes again, "Don't see no ladies 'round here Ratchet." The mechanic cackled loudly. "Wiseman said you've got an issue, so here we are."

"I reckon this one'll need yer unique touch Nora, we got us a scavin' problem. Bunch o' idjets afta tha treasure o' Jamaica Plains."

"The what now?"

"Yew ain't never seen them flyers? Some shit from afore tha war, some big treasure hidden right here unda tha council buildin'."

Nora looked at her disbelievingly, then she smiled and started to laugh. Charon and Ratchet stared at her. "Oh man!" She wiped her eyes, "It's an exhibition!"

"A say what now? What in tha hell's that?"

"It's like a showcase of all the interesting things from the town. Basically what we see as scrap now. I remember reading about it in the paper a few weeks before the bombs dropped."

Ratchet's eyebrows pressed together in a frown, "This one o' them before tha war, two hundret year ol' coo-coo ca choo cryo thangs?" Nora grinned, nodding. "Well _dang_ Nora, what we gonna do 'bout it?"

She shrugged, "There's nothing in there that'll be worth anything to us now. Let them try, they get too close to the settlement just shoot them."

Ratchet grinned, "Ma fuckin' pleasure! Man they's gon be _pissed_ they git in there and find a bunch o' ol' books 'n' shit!" She cackled, "So seein' as we don't have no concerns right now why don't we have a gawddang party?! Ain't often yew come all tha way down here."

Nora looked at Charon who shrugged his shoulders. She tipped her head to the side, "Why the hell not? Let's fuckin' party Rat'!"

* * *

Nora showed Charon around the small town and he had to admit for the size the settlers had done pretty good. They had built an upstairs in the half collapsed house. Which made a roof for the workshop downstairs, Nora had a room set up down there as her own, filled with pre-war nick-knacks and books.

"I stayed here a lot when we were initially setting up. Settlements are great and all but you can't just build them and then leave, you've got to at least commit a month of your time, getting fresh water sorted, food, beds, trade routes, then you've gotta find someone willing to run the place. It's a lot of work."

Charon looked around the small space, "It is nice."

Nora smiled at him and his heart did a funny flip flop. "Sorry about Ratchet before. She's a sweetheart but she can be a little - intense."

Charon smirked, "I like her. She has spunk."

"I thought it best for her to assume – well you know – otherwise she'd be like a pitbull with a bone."

He looked at Nora's blushing face, amusement in his eyes, "I do not mind it is – what did you call it? A typical display of male ego?"

She blushed brighter, "Charon are you teasing me?"

He smirked, "Maybe."

She beamed at him, she opened her mouth to say something when music blared from the courtyard, "Looks like Ratchet has the speakers hooked up. Come on, time to party."

* * *

Nora sipped at her whiskey and watched the settlers laugh and chat. Some were even dancing. Charon sat beside her nursing a beer.

"You have made a life for them Nora. These people no longer seek to simply survive. They _live_."

Nora contemplated the statement watching him curiously. His hair was even longer now, curling over his shoulders in strange – yet highly intriguing – tufts. His posture was relaxed, but somehow still alert in case of trouble. She watched his eyes glitter in the firelight, reflecting like that cat she had as a child. Nora admitted – if only to herself – that the physical attraction she had for him had developed into somewhat of a crush.

He caught her eyes, placed his beer on the ground and held out a hand to her, "Would you like to dance?"

Nora felt her jaw drop, "Are you serious?"

He smirked, grabbing her hand, "Of course. I remember dancing with my mother as a child. It is a fond memory."

Nora blushed as he led her through the small crowd. He pulled her close and she breathed in the increasingly familiar scent of leather, gun oil and the slight tang of radiation that emanated from all ghouls.

"I might be a little rusty." She murmured quietly.

"That would make two of us."

Nora looked up into his eyes, there was a warmth in them she had never associated with Charon and it made her heart skip a beat.

Charon couldn't explain the feeling he had, they crashed around in his head like an angry super mutant and left his entire body feeling strung out. He knew one thing if nothing else -

Nora was beautiful and he wanted her.

She lit a fire in his soul and when he was with her he didn't want to just survive another day, he wanted to live just like the settlers and everyone else whose lives had been touched by Nora's incredible light.

Charon spun Nora around and she laughed like those beautiful chimes from when he was a boy. They stopped spinning as the song ended. Charon blew a long strand of hair out of his face and Nora smiled.

"We should tie that up." She said, reaching for another strand to push it over his shoulder, "I have something in my room, come on." She led him by the hand out of he courtyard and down the steps. She flicked on the light as she entered.

Charon watched her rummage around in a container, she made a click of her tongue as she found what she was looking for. She turned waving the piece of cotton in her hand and smiled.

Nora stood on her tip toes, then laughed, "You're so tall! Bend down a bit." He complied, her tiny hands slipped around his shoulders and gathered up his hair.

Charon swallowed heavily, with her face this close he could see how smooth her skin was. He wanted to touch it. Badly.

"There!" She said grinning as her eyes found his, "Now it won't -" She trailed off at the hungry look in his eyes. The jolt of arousal was so strong it nearly made her stumble.

His lips closed the distance and it was like everything right in the world. Nora made a surprised sound before returning the kiss, slipping her hands around his shoulders. Charon's tongue traced her lips and she groaned as his tongue curled around hers. He lifted her effortlessly over his hips pressing her into the wall. She could feel his arousal through her pants, the heat of it, intense and demanding. She clawed at his back, sensations overwhelming her.

When Charon kissed her it was like everything melted away, the Commonwealth, her duties as General, the contract -

The contract -

Nora came to her senses and pushed gently at his shoulders, "Charon." She said against his lips, "Charon stop."

He pulled away, "What is it?"

"I can't."

"What?"

"I can't do this."

The hurt in his eyes almost made her want to say to hell with her principles.

"I do not understand."

"It isn't right. The contract - I mean - you don't have free will Charon I can't force this on you."

"You are not forcing me Nora. I want this."

She cupped his face with her hand, he leaned into the gesture. "I want this too," she replied, heart clenching painfully, "but I can't. Not with that stupid fucking piece of paper hanging over our heads."

He lowered her to the floor, stepping back slightly, "It will always be over our heads Nora."

"You don't know that."

He scoffed, "It is a part of me I can never be rid of."

She smiled sadly, taking his hand in hers, "We'll find a way. I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Nora pushed her way through the dark and grungy gate, "Welcome to Goodneighbor, Charon." It had taken them three days to get back into the city, Nora had stopped in at several places on the way, including a checkpoint for the Railroad. Meeting Deacon had been an experience for Charon, never in his very long life had he met someone so full of shit, Nora had brushed off his concerns telling him that Deacon was a bit of a screwball but he was a good agent. It amazed Charon that she could find time for everyone in her life, she was the Minutemen General, an agent of the Railroad, a mother, a friend, someone to look up to for every settlement she took care of. It was truly amazing that one person both physically and mentally could handle so much. Then again - Nora wasn't just _anybody_.

Charon took a moment to look around at the crusty streets and dripping pipes. Nora grinned at his expression, "I know it doesn't look like much but this is one of my favourite places in the Commonwealth. Kinda reminds me of New York, you know like the backstreets with vendors and these hole-in-the-wall burger joints? Well at least the New York I remember, before the world went to hell." She chuckled, "I promised Hancock I'd check in every once in a while. You know, to make sure his people are ok."

"His people?"

"Yeah." Nora replied waving to a passing drifter, "This is his town. He's the mayor."

Charon was struck with a strange sense of déjà vu. Carol had said something about Edi dating a mayor -

* * *

 _"Charon! We got another letter from Edi." Carol waved the letter excitedly back and forth._

 _Charon raised a brow, "How is our little Edi?" He asked leaning on the front desk of Carol's Place._

 _"Oh Charon she sounds so happy! She met someone in the Commonwealth, he's a mayor." He smirked slightly at the impressed tone Carol's voice took on. "She's coming to visit soon."_

 _"That is great, I have missed her. Is she bringing the boyfriend?"_

 _"Yes, according to her letter his name is-"_

 _Suddenly the door slammed open, Carol's eyes widened and the letter slipped from her hand floating unnoticed to the floor._

 _Charon turned around slowly and met the end of a combat rifle, "Can I help you?" He asked calmly crossing his arms over his chest._

 _"You Charon?" The man spat._

 _"That depends on who is asking."_

 _The raider grinned manically, holding up a weathered piece of paper, "Your new owner ghoul."_

 _Something in Charon's brain clicked at the sight of the familiar document. His posture straightened as he clasped his hands behind his back, head bowed._

 _"You're mine now."_

 _"Yes Master."_

 _The raider chuckled evilly, looking around at his friends. "Come on. You're gunna walk outta here nice and easy, no fighting. You got me asshole?"_

 _"Yes Master."_

 _Charon seethed quietly. Thirteen years._ _ **Thirteen years**_ _of freedom, as his own man, only to be destroyed by a stupid little raider and his shit-for-brains gang. Life was cruel. He didn't know how this dirty bastard acquired the contract, but he had no choice now, his life was no longer his own._

 _"Charon?" Carol asked in a small voice, his heart broke at her lost tone._

 _"I am sorry Carol. He has the contract."_

 _"You are not taking him." A vicious voice came from the restaurant. Gob stood with hard eyes, holding Charon's most recent combat shotgun._

 _"Gob, I have no choice. Do not do anything stupid."_

 _The raider smirked, "Listen to him ghoul, we don't want no trouble."_

 _"How much?" Gob asked, gun still pointed at the men._

 _The raider cackled, "How much? You wanna buy him?"_

 _Gob sneered at them, repeating the question._

 _The raider grinned, "Ten thousand caps."_

 _Gob balked, "Even if we took every last cap in Underworld we wouldn't come close to that much."_

 _"Guess you're shit outta luck then. I'd put that gun down ghoul, I wouldn't have to make your friend kill you."_

 _Gob closed his eyes and lowered the shotgun in defeat, "We'll get you out of this Charon. I'll find Edi, she'll know what to do."_

 _Charon nodded, knowing nothing, not even the whirlwind of life that was Edi, could change his fate -_

* * *

He was brought back to the present by Nora grabbing his hand and pulling him towards a rundown shop.

"Nora! How you doin' honey?"

"Good Daisy, how're things here?"

"You checking up on us for John?"

"Yeah I promised Hancock his town wouldn't go to shit on him while he was away."

Daisy chuckled, "You'd best be seein' Fahrenheit, girl runs a tight show for someone who's just a hired gun."

Nora smirked, "There's much more to Fara than that, Daisy."

The woman hmphed, "Don't mean I have to like her."

Nora raised an eyebrow knowingly, "You're just sore because you asked her out that one time when you were drunk and she rejected you."

The old ghoul smirked, "Maybe I am."

Charon watched the exchange with amused eyes.

"I'll see ya Daisy." She once again grabbed his hand and dragged him towards another building, talking animatedly about the town. Charon watched her eyes glow with excitement and smiled. He couldn't imagine being anywhere else in the world right now.

* * *

Fahrenheit looked happy to see them, at least Nora _thought_ she did. It was hard to get a read on the redhead, but she had smirked in that way of hers and opened the door. Nora had introduced Charon as her partner and bodyguard, Fahrenheit had raised an eyebrow suspiciously but kept her opinions to herself.

Everything seemed to be running reasonably smoothly without Hancock around. Nora wanted to visit Kent at the Memory Den but Charon had opted to stay behind when Fahrenheit offered a game of chess. She left them glaring at each other over the board.

Entering the Memory Den she waved to the girls before knocking on Kent's door. There was a muffled bang and a curse before Kent's voice said almost irritably, "Who is it?"

Nora grinned, "Your friendly neighborhood Shroud!"

The door swung open and she was pulled into a hug by the beaming ghoul, "Nora! It's good to see you."

"You too Kent."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just checking in to make sure everything is ok."

Kent smiled, "Everything's great!" She smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Kent?" A voice called from inside the room.

Nora's eyes widened as she suddenly realised Kent's shirt was half unbuttoned and he looked a little flustered, "Kenny is that a _girl?!_ "

The ghoul bit his lip in a way that was entirely adorable and looked up at her with a cheeky smile, "Yeah. I met someone."

Nora beamed, "Oh my God, Kent that's awesome!" Nora peeked over his shoulder to see a tiny brunet with big green eyes kicked back on his bed, sheet covering her, reading a comic book. "Wow buddy she's a knockout, nice job."

Kent rubbed his neck awkwardly, "I'd invite you in but – uh – we were kind of in the middle of something."

Nora smirked knowingly, a hint of colour in her cheeks, "Sorry about that, of course. I'll come back and see you later this evening ok? We can have dinner at the Three Rail, my treat."

"Rose? You want to have dinner with my friends tonight?"

The woman looked up from the comic, eyes settling on Kent, "Yeah that'd be nice Kenny." She replied giving him a winning smile.

Nora gripped her chest dramatically, "Be still my heart! If I was that way inclined Kenny, you'd have a fight on your hands, 'cause I'd be all over that like white on rice."

Kent shook his head at her antics, grinning, "We'll be there."

"I'll let you get back to your -" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Get outta here Nora." He replied fondly, pushing her back gently and pulling the door shut.

She grinned madly, walking away from the door. She couldn't be happier for Kent, if anyone deserved some happiness in this world it was him.

Irma patted her love seat as Nora reentered the foyer, "Come and chat darling, we haven't seen you in an age."

Nora sat down, her senses enveloped by the flower perfume Irma always wore, "How you doin' Irma?"

"Oh you know the usual. It never ends here for us. Always new clients to see to. Memories are eternal as you well know."

Nora smiled, "Everything running smoothly with John gone?"

Irma laughed, "I miss dear Johnny - the handsome little thing - but yes everything is fine. Fahrenheit is running a tight ship. How about you darling," she gave Nora's hand an affectionate pat, "what's been happening out in the Commonwealth?"

Irma had that way about her, you could speak to her about almost anything. Nora launched into her recent saga about a certain ghoul found trapped in a cupboard. As she was retelling the tale, Irma frowned and called over Amari.

"Repeat that last bit about Charon for Amari here, Nora."

Nora went over the contract and Charon's 'programming'.

Amari tapped a finger on her chin, "What about a memory meld?"

Nora frowned, "Like what we did with Nick for Kellogg's memories?"

"Yes," Amari got up and began to pace, "theoretically you could undo the brainwashing by accessing Charon's memories. Of course the procedure would be dangerous for him - but it could be done. I have never attempted a procedure like this, but if we can successfully alter the memories of the gen three synths - it is possible we could disable whatever they did to your friend."

Nora looked at Amari with such hopeful eyes, the scientist stopped pacing, "This is not a guaranteed success Nora. It may not work, talk to him about it first. Then bring him in and I'll discuss the risks with you both. If you both agree and it works he will be free. Permanently."

Nora nearly tripped over herself to thank the two women before running back to the State House. She threw the door open excitedly. Charon looked up at her in surprise, hands covered in gun oil.

"Amari thinks we can undo your programming!"

Charon put down the piece of gun and wiped his hands on a rag, "Explain."

"The Memory Den is a place in town that can harness memories and allow people to relive them. It helped me find Shaun when I was searching for him. Amari and Irma reckon that by doing a memory meld we can find the portions of your memory that hold the programming and undo them.

"A memory meld. What is that?"

Nora began to explain about Kellogg, the implant, and Nick.

"Nick is the synth?" She nodded. "Though he is as real as the next person his mind cannot share all the functions of a human brain. It would be too dangerous for you Nora."

Nora gripped his hand in hers, "Amari didn't seem too concerned about me, it was you she was worried for. We'd be playing around in your head Charon not mine."

Charon shot her a look, "It is you I am worried about, I do not want you hurt."

Nora's insides warmed at the confession and she bit her lip releasing her secret puppy-dog-eyes weapon, "At least think about it?"

He looked into her eyes for a long moment before sighing quietly, "As you wish."

* * *

"This is the spare bedroom. Hancock said I could stay in his but - well considering he sleeps with one of my best friends I'm not really up for that." Charon looked around the small space curiously. "This used to be her room before they got together. Most of her stuff is still in here." Nora continued. She took him over to the desk where Edi's workstation was. "She helps Hancock with the books and running the town, she's a smart girl." Photos littered the area above the desk, pictures of Nora with Dogmeat, a group of people outside of a casino, photos of the gang in Sanctuary, even Frank, there were a many of a skinny ghoul in a ridiculous colonial get up. Nora snorted, "That's John Hancock." Charon smirked, he looked further down the wall staring at pictures that looked more familiar, Carol and Gretta, Patches, Snowflake, Gob grinning his ass off in front of the bar, a fluffy husky with two-toned eyes, and a photo of a hand shoving the camera away. Nora saw his eyes land on the picture and smiled, "That's her best friend back in DC, apparently he's not fond of photos."

Everything clicked in Charon's head and he chuckled lightly, "I never have been. It would be just like Edi to attract amazing people like you, she seems to have a unique knack for that."

Nora frowned at him in confusion, "You know Edi?"

"I know _a_ Edi."

"Is your Edi my Edi?"

He chuckled, "It would appear so."

Nora's eyes widened a look of utter shock passing over her face, "You're Edi's best friend from DC?!" Charon nodded. "Oh my God she's going to be worried sick about you! Damnit why doesn't the aftermath of an apocalypse have phones?!"

Charon raised a brow, amused, "I will write a letter to Carol to let her know I am alright."

Nora breathed a sigh of relief, "That's all we can do I guess."

Charon smirked, "I am glad Edi is alright. I always worried for her when she left Underworld."

Nora laughed, "Believe me I've seen first hand, that girl can hold her own."

"This 'Hancock'," he indicated to the pictures above the desk, "is her boyfriend?"

"Yeah! They're inseparable."

Charon glared, "Does he treat her well?"

"Of course." Nora almost looked insulted at the accusation, "She's his little pirate queen. They're perfect for each other."

"Good because if he breaks her heart I will kill him."

Nora grinned, the opposite effect that Charon intended with the threat. "Wow, that's cute when you try to be scary."

"Cute?" Charon replied incredulously, "I am not _'cute'_."

Nora gave him a cheeky look, "You _so_ are cute." She paused looking at the photos on the wall, "Man I have heard so much about you and I didn't even know it was you! This is insane. She talks about you all the time, Charon."

"Really?"

"Yeah! The only reason I didn't put two and two together was because she always refers to you as Chaz."

Charon grumbled under his breath, "I hate that nickname."

"We heard about all the jobs you've pulled together. About how you taught her to shoot, how to fight, you're like her big brother."

"She tell you about Point Lookout?"

Nora grinned happily, "Yep, that's probably my favourite story! I still can't believe some crazy fucker cut open her brain!"

Charon grumbled something under his breath, "Did she tell you about Desmond?"

"The English ghoul right? Yeah we heard about his beef with the brain in the jar."

"Calvert."

"Yeah that's him."

Charon smirked meanly, "I would imagine she glossed over the part about her sleeping with Desmond?"

Nora's face fell a little, "Uhhh - yeah she probably skipped that part for Hancock's benefit."

"Hmmm. I will tell you what really happened some other time."

Nora grinned, "I'd like that Charon." She gripped his hand, "Now you've had the State House tour I'll take you to meet everybody. Goodneighbor's filled with awesome people, you'll like 'em"

Charon smirked.

 _I would follow you anywhere Nora._

"As you wish."

* * *

 _Charon was confused, he was standing in a field, lush and green. He turned and suddenly realised it wasn't a field. It was the park his mother used to take him to as a boy._

 _He turned back around to see Morganna and Edi standing in front of him._

 _"Where are we?" Edi asked._

 _Morganna smiled, "Floriana Park. This is the place of many fond memories for Charon."_

 _Edi looked around in awe, "Wow. This is what the world looked like before the war? It's beautiful, why did we destroy it?"_

 _"Men played games with power they had no right to harness." Morganna answered sadly. She smiled at Charon, "Hello Charon."_

 _Charon stared at her, "How are you here?"_

 _Her blue eyes sparkled, "Dead people can do some pretty cool stuff."_

 _Edi looked at her in horror, "I'm_ _ **dead?!**_ _"_

 _"No you're asleep, as is Charon."_

 _"Oh thank_ _ **God!**_ _Last thing I remember was curling up -" she stopped looking at the two of them, "I didn't think you could die from - " Charon's eyes narrowed and Morganna struggled not to giggle. Edi flushed, "Ok neither of you need to know that, or anything else -_ _ **moving on**_ _and returning to my original thought pattern._ _ **How**_ _are we here?"_

 _"I brought you two here."_

 _Edi raised a brow, scratching at her cheek, "That's some mystical shit Goof."_

 _Morganna laughed._

 _"Why?" Charon asked._

 _"I needed to talk to you. Edi is here because she's killing herself trying to find you, and I couldn't bear to see that."_

 _Edi poked Charon in the chest, "Yeah man, just where in the_ _ **fuck**_ _are you? Carol's a mess, Gob is blaming himself, and poor old Patches stopped talking entirely. He just sits there, staring at the wall." She paused before whining dramatically, "You_ _ **broke**_ _my Patches!"_

 _"I am in the Commonwealth."_

 _"The Commonwealth?_ _ **My**_ _home? How did you get to the Commonwealth? What the hell are you doing there anyway? Who the fuck has your contract? I'll nail their balls to the wall I swear to_ _ **fucking**_ _God!"_

 _Charon chuckled, each question had a separate tone and her arms were flying about animatedly. "We have a mutual friend." He replied._

 _Edi raised a brow, "We do?"_

 _Morganna looked between the two smiling, "Yes. Nora." She answered for Charon._

 _Edi sighed in relief, "I couldn't think of a better person for the job." Immediately Edi looked at Morganna, "No offense Goof."_

 _The woman shrugged casually, "Hey I'm dead. No hard feelings little flower." Edi beamed at the nickname. Morganna's attention turned back to Charon, "Speaking of your - situation Charon. I'm sorry, I was afraid if your contract was destroyed, it would harm you in some way, I know now that wasn't the case. This fusion Nora suggested, you should do it."_

 _"Do you know if it will work?"_

 _Morganna shook her head, "I can't see the future, but I have hope for you."_

 _"Fusion? Wait I'm lost -" Edi piped up._

 _"Nora believes they can undo the programming through a memory meld."_

 _"Ohhh, yeah the Memory Den. She did that with Nick. Totally worked. You should go for it Chaz."_

 _"As for you and Nora," Morganna smiled, "Do not let your past keep you from your future. Fate brought you two together for a reason."_

 _"Wait - him and Nora?" Edi turned to Charon, "_ _ **You**_ _and Nora?"_

 _Charon smirked, "Yes."_

 _"Awwww! Wait till I tell John! You and Nora would be_ _ **so**_ _cute together!" She squealed and clapped her hands excitedly._

 _Charon rolled his eyes at her._

 _"I have to go now. I only had a short time. You two will wake up when you are ready."_

 _"We miss you Goofy." Edi said quietly linking her arm with Charon's._

 _"I miss you both as well, but remember I'm always there for you. I love you both."_

 _The pair watched her fade away into the landscape._

 _Edi turned to Charon, "I'm coming home. We just made it to the Commonwealth yesterday, we were on our way to Sanctuary to see Nora and get her help to find you. I'm so happy you're ok, I love ya big guy." She hugged his waist, standing on tip toes._

 _Charon smiled down at her fondly. "And I you. I will see you soon Edi."_

* * *

Charon opened his eyes. He smiled, a real smile, one he only allowed himself on rare occasions.

"You look happy." Nora commented, handing him a steaming cup.

He sniffed it, "Coffee?"

Nora smirked, "Hancock's second best kept secret."

"It has been a decade since I last had coffee."

"I thought I'd never see the stuff again. When I was studying to be a lawyer coffee was my main diet."

"That is - unhealthy." Charon replied.

Nora shrugged smirking, "You try telling a twenty-two year old with a twenty page paper to write that."

Charon sipped it slowly, enjoying the bitter taste on his tongue, "I would like to do the memory meld."

Nora stopped and put the cup down, "Really?"

"Yes. It is our only chance to truly be equals. I would like to be my own man again. I – I miss that."

She nodded, "We can go see Amari today. She'll explain the procedure to us."

Charon nodded, "As you wish."


	10. Chapter 10

Nora fidgeted nervously, there was a possibility this wouldn't work and that terrified her.

Charon reached over and grabbed her hand, "It will be alright."

She gave him a small smile.

Amari appeared and sat down in front of them, "Good Lord, you're huge."

Nora snorted and raised an eyebrow at the woman.

She blushed and cleared her throat, "The procedure will be similar to last time Nora, you will both use a memory lounge which will be connected, and I will transfer you into Charon's memories. I'm not sure what you will find but look for things that are out of place in his memories, those will more than likely be the nodes of his programming. This procedure will be rocky for you Nora, just like last time, however there is minimal risk for your mind. Charon on the other hand -" she looked at the ghoul calmly, "this poses a significant risk for you, destroying the programming that is such an intricate part of you may - damage your mind. So much so that it could prohibit it from functioning." The doctor shrugged, "Or it could send you insane."

"Practically harmless then." Charon replied dryly. Nora nudged him with an elbow.

"Are you sure you two want to proceed with this?" Amari asked looking between them. "I cannot stop once it has begun."

Nora nodded, "If Charon wants to do it, then I'm in."

Charon nodded, "As long as you are sure this will not harm Nora."

"She will be completely fine."

The ghoul shrugged, "Nothing was ever gained by giving in to fear."

Amari smiled and stood to lead them into the basement. She walked briskly to the computer, "Charon if you would take a seat on the right, Nora the left please."

Nora's heart was pounding as she took her place, she reached out to grab Charon's hand, "If all this goes to shit, Charon, I wanted you to know - I – I love you."

Charon squeezed her hand before letting it go, "I know."

The lounger closed and Nora was consumed by darkness -

* * *

 _She came back to herself in a long hallway. There was a door at the end covered in - something? She took a few steps closer and shivered. Spider webs._

 _"Charon?" She looked around her, "I know?!_ _ **Seriously**_ _? I tell you I love you and you say '_ _ **I know**_ _'?! You really are an_ _ **insufferable**_ _ass."_

 _"That probably was not the best thing for me to say."_

 _Nora spun around._

 _A man stood grinning at her, "I do love you though - just so we are clear."_

 _Nora blinked and stared, "_ _ **Charon?**_ _"_

 _"Yes?" The man standing before her was not the man she knew, she tilted her head starting to see the similarities._

 _The man was in uniform, crisp and clean - like she remembered Nate's being. His skin was smooth and pale, her eyes focused on his face. Strong clean shaven jaw, roman nose with a vivid scar across it, his cheek bones were high and covered in a slight blush. The man's hair was a flaming red, long and tied back at the nape of his neck. Nora stared into the clearest set of bright blue eyes she'd ever seen._

 _"Nora. You are staring." The lips said revealing a perfect set of white teeth._

 _"Charon?" She said stupidly._

 _"Do you not recognise me?" His voice was similar, less gravelly, but with the same deep tenor that she was used to._

 _Nora blushed vividly, "Sorry. It's just you look so -_ _ **different.**_ _"_

 _"This was me before the ghoulification. I suppose part of me wanted to show you what I did look like."_

 _"And I thought you were handsome as a ghoul -_ _ **holy shit**_ _."_

 _Charon chuckled, "Shall we?"_

 _"Yeah - sure."_

 _They approached the door together, Nora reached out and swept away the webs. It was sticky in her hands, she made a face wiping them on her pants. Charon grabbed the handle and opened the door. It led into another hallway with a picture on the far wall. The duo approached it. It was smeared with something black and sticky. Nora reached out to touch it and had the sensation of falling -_

* * *

 _When she opened her eyes again she was in a pre-war kitchen. Charon was staring at a woman kneading dough._

 _"Someone you know?" She asked standing next to him._

 _"My mother."_

 _A boy of about ten ran in, "Hi ya Mammy!"_

 _"Alright there son?"_

 _Nora smiled, "Your family was Irish?"_

 _"Yes." The sadness in his eyes was heartbreaking, Nora bit her lip and turned back to the scene._

 _The boy hopped up onto the chair leaning on his elbows, "Aye."_

 _"Did ya 'ave a gud day at school luv?"_

 _"Aye. I got an A on ma Inglish assignment."_

 _"That's grand Donny, well done."_

 _The disembodied voice of Doctor Amari spoke up, "This is too far back. Move onto the next one."_

 _Nora looked around for a door or a pathway, like she'd had the last time she had done this but there was nothing, "There must be something here, or we would be able to move on to the next memory. Charon do you see anything strange about this memory?"_

 _Charon's eyes were focused on something on the ground, "I do not remember my school bag ever bleeding."_

 _Nora looked at where he was looking, she scrunched up her nose, "Gross." She leant down and pulled out a piece of paper. "It's your contract."_

 _Charon's voice was filled with malice, "Tear it up."_

 _Nora tore up the paper and was jolted back into the room with the painting. The picture that was once covered in the black substance was clear, depicting Charon's mother frozen in the process of kneading the dough. "Weird." She muttered._

* * *

 _"Nora. There's another door." The pair walked through the next door, another painting was on the wall smeared in the same black sticky substance. "I sense a pattern here." He commented._

 _"This one's larger." She replied, tipping her head to the side and staring at it._

 _"Perhaps this is a larger memory fragment." Came Amari's voice, making them both jump._

 _Nora touched it and once again they were pulled into the memory -_

* * *

 _"I hate this memory." Charon muttered darkly._

 _Nora looked around. They were in what looked to be a hallway of a school, a younger version of the man standing next to her was leaning against a locker._

 _"How old were you?" Nora asked quietly._

 _"Fifteen."_

 _The fifteen year old Charon towered over Nora, he was at least six foot four. She watched his face light up._

 _"Mary."_

 _The girl who approached sneered and rolled her eyes, "What do_ _ **you**_ _want Donovan?" He tone filled with disdain._

 _"I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the pictures on Friday night." Nora could hear a touch of the Irish accent still, but it was all but gone replaced with a Jersey twang._

 _The girl made a disgusted noise, "Why would I want to go anywhere with_ _ **you**_ _?"_

 _The younger Charon blushed and rubbed his neck, "Well I thought since you-"_

 _"I kissed you?" The girl laughed cruelly, "That was a dare! We were at a party and I was dared to do it. Let's get one thing straight. I_ _ **don't**_ _like you and I'll_ _ **never**_ _go out with you."_

 _The young boy looked like his soul had just been crushed, his voice came out small and timid, "But-"_

 _"But what?_ _ **Really?**_ _You_ _ **honestly**_ _thought I actually_ _ **liked**_ _you?" She snickered, "Oh that's rich!_ _ **Look**_ _at you! You're a_ _ **freak!**_ _Stay the hell away from me!"_

 _Nora reached out and slapped the girl, but her hand went straight through her. "Little_ _ **bitch!**_ _" She spat angrily._

 _Charon reached out and took Nora's hand in his, "You cannot change my memories Nora, as much as you might want to."_

 _The locker between the two teens began to bleed._

 _"Charon! The locker." Nora reached and pulled out the page and tore it, sending them back to the hallway._

* * *

 _They repeated the process, dealing with several more memories from Charon's life growing up. She learned his passion for motorcycles, his favourite food, his first love, the little burger joint down the street from his barracks where he used to flirt with a waitress who had legs like a supermodel, small little pieces of Charon that made her feel closer to him. The memory of him saving a little boy from bullies in the park - that one only made her love him more._

 _They fell into a memory and Charon made an inhuman snarling sound, "This is where it started."_

 _Nora stared at the group of men lined up warily. "How many of you survived this - program?" She asked watching the drill instructor scream at them._

 _"Three." Charon replied coldly, "Me." He pointed each out as he spoke, "Patches. And Argyle."_

 _"They still around?"_

 _"Argyle died. Patches still lives in Underworld."_

 _She saw the contract sticking out of the drill instructor's pocket, she snatched it out and ripped it up._

* * *

 _When they returned to the hallway Charon spoke up, "Whatever we encounter from here will be part of my training. It will not be pleasant for either of us."_

 _Nora gripped his hand tightly, "I'm ready when you are."_

 _Charon brushed away the spider web and they stepped through. He touched the next painting and they were in a new memory -_

* * *

 _"Shit! Nora – wait – do not open your eyes –"_

 _But it was too late, she watched in horror as two men beat Charon. Her eyes welled up as she saw the amount of blood that covered his body._

 _"You will obey the contract!" One snarled punching the near unconscious man again. Nora sobbed, the Charon in the memory curled in on himself. His face was unrecognisable, the fingers on his hands were all twisted at odd angles._

 _"They_ _ **tortured**_ _you!" Nora looked at him with horrified eyes._

 _"That was one of the worst."_

 _"Jesus," she sobbed, sniffing loudly, she controlled her voice somewhat and continued, "what did you do?"_

 _"I refused a direct order."_

 _"What was the order?"_

 _Charon looked hard at the scene, "The drill instructors wanted to test our ability to feel and process emotion. They asked me to kill - murder - in cold blood. I refused. I would refuse every time and this would happen. They would wait for me to heal and then repeat the process. I lost count of how many times I went through this cycle. I excelled in every other area of the training; marksmanship, stealth, tracking, endurance, agility, strength; all of it - bar this one simple request."_

 _Nora spotted the contract under the memory Charon's head, she snatched it out and tore it and they tumbled back into the hall._

* * *

 _She fell to the floor still sobbing, "How could they do that? You couldn't even fight back."_

 _Charon bent down and gathered Nora into his arms, "I am sorry you had to see that."_

 _They sat for a long while, Nora eventually calmed and with a hard look, stood up._

 _"Let's finish this shit. If those fuckers weren't already long dead I'd hunt 'em and kill 'em myself." She smiled viciously, "Breaking their precious programming is the next best thing."_

 _Nora charged through the next door ahead of Charon and swiped her hand on the painting. She was ranting in her head as she had the now familiar sense of falling. Fuck these bastards, she was going to fucking -_

* * *

 _She got up and looked around in horror, "this isn't one of your memories - this is one of mine."_

 _It was the vault all over again, Kellogg, the science team - Nate - Shaun._

 _"Nora, you need to calm down, your emotions are controlling the meld. Relax." Came Amari's shaky voice, no doubt the scenes playing out on her monitor were affecting her as well._

 _Nora watched Kellogg shoot Nate and take Shaun. Charon flinched at the gun shot and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Nora paled. Never had she seen a more hateful expression in her life._

 _"Did you kill them?" He growled._

 _"Every last_ _ **fucking**_ _one."_

 _"Good."_

 _A door appeared as the memory ended and they stepped through._

* * *

 _The hallway was different this time. The walls bled steadily, streaming down to pool at their feet._

 _Nora lifted up a foot shuddering, "It's everywhere." She looked up at Charon fearfully._

 _"We must be close to the heart of my programming."_

 _Nora shoved at the door, attempting to open it, "It's stuck."_

 _Charon put his shoulder against it and shoved. The door came open and Nora let out a horrified gasp. The black sticky substance covered everything in the room. The picture on the far wall moved, Nora realised whatever was in there was_ _ **alive.**_ _She gripped Charon's hand tightly as wet black tentacles unfurled crawling the walls towards them. Seeking them out._

 _"What the_ _ **fuck**_ _is that?"_

 _"This is it." Charon said, "Whatever is in this memory - is what - is what broke me."_

 _Nora eyed the tentacles, "Then let's go tear it up."_

 _Charon stopped her with a hand, "Nora - I may not come back from this. I may not be the same. I – I want you to know - the time I spent with you has been - unforgettable. You showed me I could feel again. After so much hurt -" His eyes glittered. "I love you Nora."_

 _She smirked, bringing her face towards his, "I know." She kissed his lips._

 _The tentacles wrapped around them plunging them into the final memory -_


	11. Chapter 11

Nora gasped sitting up in the lounger.

Amari was by her side in an instant, "Easy! Easy. You were out for a long time. Slowly." She helped Nora to sit with her feet on the ground.

"Charon?" She croaked.

Amari gave her a grim smile, "He's still unconscious. His mind has been through a lot and it may take some time before he wakes up. I had some of Hancock's men move him to a room in the Rexford."

Nora blinked slowly, her mind still blurry, "Take me to him. I want to be there when he wakes up."

Amari helped her to her feet, "Nora." The woman looked at her seriously. "I can't guarantee he'll wake up at all. You – you have to be prepared for that scenario."

Nora gave Amari a hard look, "He _will_ wake up Amari." She said, voice filled with determination. "He has to."

* * *

Nora's face was pale as she stared down at Charon. She reached for his hand slipping hers into the large textured palm. She marveled at how small her hand looked in his, rusty coloured nails blunt and squared off, pocked skin touches of it peeled away to reveal straight muscle definition. She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand gently. Tears were not going to help her here, but she could feel them on the edge of her vision anyway.

"You have to wake up big guy, you told me you love me so you don't get off that easily." Nora's voice cracked with emotion, tears spilling over to slide down her cheeks. "Charon please, you don't have to wake up right now but -" Nora sighed heavily, "you probably can't hear a damn word I'm saying, but you don't get to leave me here on my own - you insufferable ass!" She frowned down at the peaceful look on his face, suddenly she was a little ticked off at him, "You're grumpy, stoic, moody, smart-mouthed, dry-humoured -" she trailed off, and sighed anger evaporated, "You're all that, but shit - I love you like Frank loves bloody carrots and if I had something poetic to say right now I'd be sayin' it but I've never been very good with those types of words. I know facts, I'm a lawyer and the damn fact is I love you more than anything and if you don't wake up - I'm gunna go General on you so fucking hard." She was so heavily into her rant she didn't notice the hand squeezing hers. "We're a team you and me. I can't – I can't do this without you, you're a part of me now like some kind of -" She trailed off trying to think of a word.

"Symbiosis." Came a gruff reply.

"Yeah exactly and if you don't - wait what?"

A rich chuckle came from below her, Nora looked down with wide eyes to see a set of cloudy blue ones staring back at her.

"Holy Shit! Charon?"

"Who else is it gunna be?"

She looked down at the grinning ghoul, "Are you okay?"

"I feel like a brahmin stomped on my skull."

"Did it work?"

"I dunno. Order me to do somethin'."

Nora stupidly said the first thing that came to mind, "I order you to stick that knife in your boot through my hand."

Charon was a flurry of movement and Nora shrieked as the knife stopped just above her hand. He looked up at her, eyes twinkling, a lopsided smirk appeared on his face, "Don't feel no urge to do so."

He began to chuckle and Nora punched him on the arm, "You _utter_ bastard!" She snarled which only made him laugh harder. She flopped down on the bed beside him, joining in with his laughter, "You're free, you know - completely - there's never going to be anyone controlling you again."

Charon shrugged, the smirk still tugging at his lips, "I dunno, I once heard a trooper say women keep their man's balls in their handbag so -"

Nora snorted, "Lucky for you, I don't own a handbag."

* * *

The trip from Goodneighbor had for once been very uneventful, with the Railroad handling the main roads there was very little activity and as they came up the hill and Sanctuary's gates were in sight, Nora grinned happily, "It's good to be home."

The guard waved as they stepped through the open gate. A provisioner was attempting to push a very stubborn brahmin into moving. Charon recognised the man as the one who had flirted with Nora. He smirked, "Here lemme give you a hand." He raised a palm slapping the two headed cow's rear. It mooed in protest kicking a leg out and catching the man in the gut before surging forwards.

"Thanks." The man wheezed, gripping his abused stomach.

"No problem mate." Charon replied, slapping the man's shoulder with perhaps slightly more force than necessary. Nora chuckled watching the scene. "Shall we?" The ghoul remarked cheerfully.

"You did that on purpose." She said knowingly.

"Maybe." A smile tugged at his lips.

She laughed. They walked up the hill together.

" _Woah!_ Incoming!" Charon's gaze was on something careening towards them.

"Wha-" was all Nora had time to get out before she was tackled to the ground by a shrieking figure. "Easy Frank! Watch the claws bud." She laughed as the feral nuzzled into her shoulder, whining and mouthing the leather of her jacket. "Alright I love you too. Lemme up you great oaf!"

Spotting Charon, Frank wailed pitifully and tried to hide behind Nora. Charon rolled his eyes, "Look I'm sorry alright? I didn't know you weren't going to hurt anyone." Frank poked his head out from behind Nora's shoulder, making a questioning sound. Charon rummaged around in his pack, muttering quietly. "Here." He held out a big carrot to Frank. The feral sniffed at it, reaching out a gnarled hand as he stepped from behind his human shield. He snatched the carrot taking a bite. Frank chomped it happily before launching himself at the other ghoul. Charon flinched as Frank wrapped his arms around the taller ghoul's waist and mouthed at the leather plating of his armour. Charon's face scrunched up as he felt drool dampen his black t-shirt. "Uh – ok." He patted the feral's head awkwardly.

Nora sniggered, "He likes you Charon."

"Uh – yay?"

Nora laughed. Suddenly Charon was released and Frank lopped away happily with the carrot between his skinless fingers.

Nora put an arm around the ghoul's waist, "That was possibly the most adorable thing I've ever seen." She remarked grinning wryly.

"I have feral drool on me." Charon complained in a whiny voice.

"Let's go get cleaned up then."

The headed towards Nora's house arm in arm **.**


	12. Chapter 12

Charon stared at the flames of the fire in awe. Nora watched him quietly. Frank was tucked up in his blankets and Shaun had gone to bed so it was just the two of them when Nora had pulled the battered piece of paper from her bra and handed it to him. He had opened it, sneered, and thrown it in the fire. Now he was just staring at the flames as if he couldn't believe it was gone.

"Feeling the urge to kill me yet?" She asked.

Charon chuckled, "No. Murderin' you ain't high on my to do list."

Nora looked over at him through a curtain of blonde hair, "What _is_ high on that list?"

His eyes instantly took on a hungry glint, "I can think of one or two things."

Nora drew in a shaky breath, heart thrumming, "Yeah?" She cringed inwardly at the breathless tone her voice took on.

Charon's eyes slipped down from her own, tracing the curve of her breasts, down her toned stomach and to the swell of her hips. She watched his throat work as he swallowed.

"Yeah." The tone was all heat and rust. He rose from his chair in one fluid movement and Nora felt like she was being stalked by a hungry animal.

She flushed all over, unable to help her hitched breath. A lopsided smirk appeared on his face as he bent down boxing her in with powerful arms. She let out a tiny gasp as his lips neared her own.

"Nora."

Her name said in that growl sent a bolt of arousal through her. She squeezed her thighs together in anticipation.

Nora ran her hands up Charon's forearms, feeling the muscles twitch beneath her fingers. She tilted her head to capture his scarred mouth. The kiss grew more heated by the second until Nora heard the arms of the chair creak under the strain of the larger man's grip.

"Charon." She breathed against his mouth. He made a strangled sound deep in his throat and Nora felt empowered at the loss of his legendary control. "Bedroom?" She smirked, walking her fingers up his arm suggestively.

He chuckled, "That sounds - intriguing, Nora. It sounds like you're suggesting we -"

"Fuck?" She replied bluntly, "I was rather suggesting something along those lines, yeah."

He scooped her up from the chair carrying her bridal style into the house, "Under the circumstances, I'd call it making love." Then he scrunched up his face, the remaining skin tinged in red, " _God_ that sounded like a line from a Mills and Boon novel."

Nora collapsed into a fit of near silent giggles, "I'll refrain from swooning then. Although," she paused, then using her best southern belle accent, "I do declare I'm in quite a state of shock that a big ol' brute like you could be so _romantic._ " Her hand swooped dramatically to her forehead and she fluttered her eyes at him.

He snorted, "Shut it Nora." He placed her down in the bedroom, running his hands affectionately up her shoulders despite the jab she'd had at him.

"Why don't you make me big guy." She wasn't quite sure whether she should be horrified or proud her voice had come out a sultry purr.

His eyes darkened and her leather duster dropped, pooling around her feet. His fingers found the buttons on her shirt as he leaned in nibbling at her earlobe, "Oh, I will dollface. First I'm going to take you slowly, filling you with so much pleasure you'll forget your own name. Then I'm going to fuck you so hard all you'll remember is my name."

Nora gasped as his fingers tweaked her nipples. She silently added Charon's voice, rough with lust to her list of kinks. He towered over her bending to run his tongue over her collarbone. She fumbled blindly with the fastenings of his leathers, pulling him in for a kiss as she pushed the armour off his shoulders. Her fingers went for his belts next as his hand fisted in her hair. The belts clanked loudly as she pulled his faded t-shirt out of his pants, running her fingers up ribbed abs.

He gasped into her mouth, murmuring praise against her lips. Her fingers dipped into the muscle patches across his chest and he pulled away to rip the t-shirt over his head, launching it almost violently out the room. Nora grinned as the sight of his heaving chest appeared. She gently ran her hands up his bulging biceps, admiring his physique.

He nipped his way down her toned stomach, covering each nip with a laving kiss. Charon carefully untied her boots slipping them off each foot before starting on her belt. He looked up at her, eyes reflecting in the dim light. She smiled at him with hooded eyes, scratching her nails through his hair. She reached behind his head and pulled the tie out from the nape of his neck watching in fascination as it fanned out over his shoulders.

Nora ran her hands through the strands, watching the tufts curl around each other in waves. Charon gently tilted her hips to get her to sit down on the bed. She complied and he pulled her jeans off. He stood, running his hands over her soft skin.

"You're fuckin' gorgeous Nora."

She flushed under his gaze, reaching out from him there was no resistance as he came down to lean on his elbows above her. Charon kissed her breath away, one of his hands ran up her inner thigh ghosting over her core. She gasped pulling her mouth away.

"Tease." She said, eyes narrowing at the smirk on his face. His thumb rubbed over her clit. She moaned scrunching up her eyes. In any other situation she'd be embarrassed with how wet she was but this was _Charon_ and the man was a _Fucking Sex God_. His fingers slipped inside and the burn reminded her how long it had been since she'd had this. All coherent thought rushed from her mind as he curled his fingers up.

"You're so tight Nora, so wet and ready." He groaned as her fingernails dug into the skin on his neck.

"I think – hnngh – I think we might have to – oh God – skip the worshipping until l-l-later." The words left her mouth in a stuttered rush. "I need you." She grabbed his face in her hands. "Right _fucking_ now."

"Since you asked all purty like." Charon shifted, shoving his pants off in a rush.

He held himself over her heat and looked up at her in a silent question. She cocked an eyebrow and canted her hips up. A smirk was all she got as a warning before he was fully inside her. She arched at a near impossible angle stifling her shriek of pleasure with her fist.

Charon was ridged, muscles straining as he contained the desperate urge to fuck her hard enough to put the bed through the wall. Nora pushed her hips into his wrenching a blissful groan from his throat.

She smiled up at him cheekily, "You alright there Charon?"

He gave a thrust which sent her sliding up the bed, "So – so - fucking tight. _Shit_ Nora!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. It was filthy with too much tongue, teeth clacking together in the effort to literally crawl inside one another. Charon's hips began to thrust rhythmically into hers, she gasped taking the pleasure and holding onto it like it was her final act of life.

The sensations were enough to drive anyone mad – the feel of his skin on hers, his rhythmic gravelly pants in her ear, watching the sweat cling to his remaining skin, feeling him stretching her with those powerful thrusts – she held on, giving as good as she got. The warmth flooded through her and she let out a wanton moan as her orgasm hit her like a deathclaw on charge.

Charon's hips stuttered as Nora's tight, flaming heat clenched around him. His orgasm rushed up and broke he latched onto her shoulder with his teeth as he snarled through the incredible feeling. When Nora came back to herself Charon was half on her breathing like he'd run a marathon.

She grunted, giving his shoulder a gentle push. He managed to push himself up before flopping down next to her. Nora immediately shuffled under his arm, pulling the threadbare blankets up over them.

"Fuck." Charon huffed.

"Yeah." Nora replied stupidly, "I feel like my brain just imploded and leaked out of my ears."

He chuckled quietly, "I love you Nora."

She beamed up at him pressing a gentle kiss to his chest, "I love you too."

* * *

Nora stared at the bite on her shoulder in the mirror.

"I'm sorry about that."

She looked up to see Charon leaning against the doorway. She smirked taking in the sight of him shirtless, hair drifting into his eyes. He looked almost shy – a fact Nora found absolutely adorable, "It's ok. _More_ than ok." She replied as he came towards her. "Last night was perfect."

He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. "Still -" He said reaching past her for his shirt hanging on the sink. "I didn't mean to bite you." He pulled the shirt over his head and Nora pulled him to her reaching up to slide her hands around his neck.

"You can make it up to me later." She replied pecking him on the lips.

Charon chuckled, "Can I now?" It was said with a hint of sarcasm as he tasted her lips.

"Yeah." Nora smirked.

"What did you have in mind?"

A cheeky grin appeared on her face. "Well I -"

"Mom!" Both of them looked over to the door. Shaun leaned against the doorframe panting, the large grin that split his face had them both raising a brow in question. He began to laugh shaking his head at their identical expressions, "You two are perfect for each other."

"Something you needed Shaun?" They said simultaneously, before staring at each other in shock. They shared a chuckle and Nora gave Charon a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, Charon - you guys are kinda stealing my thunder here."

Nora turned to her son leaning back into Charon's arms as they came around her shoulders like it was the most natural thing in the world, "Sorry Shauny, you have our full attention."

Shaun opened his mouth and MacCready skidded up behind him, "Edi's back!"

Shaun stomped his foot like a three-year-old and scowled at the merc, " _Goddamnit_ Uncle Robby!"

"Shaun! Language!"

Charon smiled, just another day with Nora's crazy family **.**


End file.
